


Pink Champagne on Ice

by krazieLeylines



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bake-danuki!Yuuri, Body Shaming, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Childhood Friends, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Demon Courting, Demons, Demons and Witches AU, Friends to Lovers, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Viktor's father is not a nice man ok, Witches, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: Welcome to Yu-topia Inn! Run by a darling family ofbake-danukidemons, this remote Gilded Age manor is chock full of fine-polished rooms to ignore the outside world in.Yuuri Katsuki, the youngest member of the small family that runs Yu-topia, has barely seen life outside of the Inn's walls. He spends his days caring for the guests -- in more than one way. During the day, he brings them food and drinks, but during the night, he keeps watch for other demons that may come and try to hurt them. It's a monotonous, routine life for a demon, but Yuuri isn't complaining.Still, he can't help but feel excited when his childhood friend, the ice-bending vampire Viktor, comes to stay. But Viktor isn't coming as a guest this time; he has an ulterior motive, and Viktor's decisions that may bring more adventure and drama than Yuuri ever hoped for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When deciding what demons I wanted the Katsuki family to be, I remembered that they had a _bake-danuki_ statue in their [onsen](http://img.amiami.jp/images/product/main/164/GOODS-00132407.jpg) (It's the thing behind Viktor's head). Then later we see Takeshi [beating on Yuuri's belly like a drum--](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/yurionice/images/a/a4/Axel%2C_Lutz%2C_y_Loop_Nishigori07.jpg/revision/latest/zoom-crop/width/480/height/480?cb=20161201164244&path-prefix=es) something that _bake-danuki_ are supposed to do in lore. And since Hiroko and Yuuri are both smol and round like tanuki... well, I thought it was a perfect fit!
> 
> For this au, _bake-danuki_ look just like humans except for their ears and tail-- like Mario [here](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/mario/images/5/53/SMB3_Artwork_Waschb%C3%A4r-Mario.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110104093334&path-prefix=de). If you don't know what a tanuki looks like, I suggest you google them, because they are adorable. They're like fluffier, brown raccoons. 
> 
> Also, [this is what I imagine Yu-topia Inn to look like](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_I1olyypLSgk/TBfSS915EzI/AAAAAAAAATw/lkYdzs14A-Q/s1600/IMG_0985.JPG), except surrounded by tall sequoia trees. And the inside would be decorated something like [this](http://www.landvest.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/VT0637-3.jpg)

Yu-topia Inn was an enchanting little manor on the outskirts of Hatsbury, California. The land once belonged to a wealthy farming family, before being repurposed. Surrounded by acres of forest, the main attraction of Yu-topia was its separation from the rest of the world, giving the manor a surreal yet cozy atmosphere. There was something magical about staying in a well-preserved Gilded Age mansion. However, most guests would never learn just _how_ enchanting Yu-topia truly was.

The truth was that building’s current owners, Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki, were _bake-danuki_ , shapeshifting raccoon-dog demons. And additionally, that their staff was made up exclusively of demons and witches.

For while many demons were unkind or even hostile to humanity, others sought out a more co-beneficial relationship with the non-magical world. Meaning, of course, that some preferred to use their tricks and abilities to profit from the wealthy. The Katsuki family was part of the latter category of demons, and they raised their children, Mari and Yuuri, with those same values. 

And thus rich vacationers kept coming to Yu-topia Inn, being treated like kings and queens in the dead of the woods by an array of demonic beings and magic-users.

\--

Like his older sister, Yuuri Katsuki had had a simple but loving childhood. At twenty years of age, he was still working at the Yu-topia Inn, and had settled into a comfortable, if monotonous, routine.

In the morning, he would wake at sunrise to help his parents prepare breakfast. He would then alternate between waiting upon their guests and manning the front desk until his shift was done. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Yuuri would also have an evening shift, where he entertained the guests in the library by playing the piano, while occasionally taking breaks to help Mari serve snacks and tea. 

Even when Yuuri had free time, he rarely strayed off the premises. Most of the friends he had grown up with also worked at the Inn alongside him, so there wasn’t any need. But sometimes on the weekends they would head into town to hit up a karaoke bar, scope out the newest and hottest video games, or stock up on witchcraft supplies. And, of course, there was the occasional night when Yuuri was scheduled for patrol.

Unfortunately, large quantities of humans gathered together in remote, “no one would hear you scream” locations tended to attract the less benevolent type of demons. And Yu-topia Inn prided itself on the fact that none of their guests had yet been mauled to death under their watch. 

High mortality rates were simply not good for business, as many other demon-owned establishments had learned the hard way.

And yet, even then Yuuri had hardly had any adventures in his life.

But that all changed on one drizzly, mid-April morning.

\--

Yuuri rose from his bed, as per usual, with great reluctance. He slammed his hand against the snooze button a tad too harshly and rolled over, longing for five more minutes of rest. With the hypnotic patter of rain against his window pane, it was all too easy for Yuuri to drift back to sleep.

The five minutes passed by too quickly, and the alarm went off again. Yuuri debated hitting the snooze button a second time. The wind was ruffling the trees outside playfully, sometimes picking up, and sometimes falling to a soft whisper, like the waves of the sea. Surely the guests would like to sleep in on such a calm, gloomy day. Surely no one would notice if breakfast came later than usual.

Yuuri had almost convinced himself when his ears picked up a different sound. It was coming from downstairs, muffled through the wooden floor. At first, Yuuri thought it was the sound of someone crying. But no, as he focused on it, he realized it was laughter.

It was his mother’s laughter, to be precise. 

Curious, Yuuri shut off the alarm and leaned over the side of his bed to hear better. He could make out his mother’s voice, talking louder than she generally did in the early morning. And there was another voice. Masculine… so perhaps it was Yuuri’s father? Or one of the other staff members who helped in the kitchen?

Either way, it was unusual for Mama Katsuki to make so much noise so early in the day, when most guests were still asleep.

The prospect of something out of the ordinary happening drew Yuuri from the haven of his bed covers. Still, he took his time getting cleaned and dressed. Not even the promise of adventure could get Yuuri Katsuki to rush through a bath. 

Yu-topia Inn was strict with its aesthetic. Everything, even the things _made_ past the 1890’s were made to _look_ like they came out of the late nineteenth century. So the bathrooms had clawfoot tubs, each piece of furniture was individually carved, and the walls and curtains were all in muted, neutral colors. While there _were_ bits of modern day technology scattered around the Inn, they did their best to hide them in spaces where people were less likely to notice them.

And so, Yuuri got to take baths instead of showers. It was, perhaps sadly, his favorite part of the day.

He assumed the laughter would have died down by the time he was ready to head downstairs, but instead it only seemed to have grown in volume. Now, it was not only Mama Katsuki laughing, but others as well. Yuuri couldn’t identify all of them, but he recognized a few belonging to some of his friends. Yuuko’s was perhaps the most distinctive— and loud.

Her words slowly became clearer as Yuuri descended down the steps, until he could pick out what she was saying…

“…now you’re just _trying_ to make a mess, Viktor!”

Yuuri froze, on the tips of his toes. Could it be…?

The second voice was unmistakable, though. “Ahaha! I swear, I’m not,” it cried out, as warm and melodic as Yuuri remembered.

Yuuri dashed forward, nearly skipping a step and twisting his ankle in the process. But it had been _years,_ so who could blame him if he was a little careless? He didn’t even pause to catch his breath after his almost-accident, sprinting around the corner and down the hall, until finally…

Yuuri shoved through the double doors to the kitchen, and stopped.

“Viktor,” Yuuri called out his friend’s name before his brain could register it happening, like a knee jerk reaction.

At his name, Viktor quickly whipped his head around. 

And _gods,_ Yuuri’s entire body was rendered completely useless. It was those _eyes,_ those brilliant shock-blue eyes with the serpentine slitted pupils that bloomed open wide the second their eyes met. And it was that smile, the one that formed a cute heart shape with that unique little dip in his upper lip. And— who was Yuuri kidding? It was _everything_ about Viktor, because nothing about the man was plain or unremarkable to gaze upon.

Paranormal romance novels liked to gush about the statuesque beauty of vampires, but that was far from a universal trait. But Viktor, oh _Viktor._

No matter how long Yuuri had been friends with him, no amount of exposure could help poor Yuuri’s heart from doing happy little backflips in his chest whenever the two of them spent time together. 

It didn’t matter that Viktor was – for some reason – covered in flour, or that his hair was up in an unkempt, messy bun on top of his head instead of flowing freely down his shoulders. If anything, seeing him in such a domestic setting, with his sleeves rolled up and a dirtied apron tied tight around his waist… if anything, it only added to his charms. Viktor, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was nearly causing Yuuri to go into cardiac arrest, just waved a flour-dusted hand and laughed blithely.

“Yuuuuuri,” Viktor sang back, elongating the _u_ sound in Yuuri’s name like he so often did, “You’re finally awake!”

“Finally?” Yuuri blinked. He had been so focused on Viktor that he hadn’t noticed that the kitchen was unusually packed, but now that he was looking… A whole crowd had gathered around Viktor. Yuuri had to laugh in disbelief. Even Takashi was there, and he _never_ woke up before Yuuri. “My shift doesn’t start for another twenty minutes,” Yuuri retorted, still chuckling, “What are you even _doing_ here?”

Viktor blinked, and then showed off his white-dusted hands. “I’m making pancakes,” he said.

“He’s making a mess, more like,” Mari grumbled under her breath beside him. But she had a small, fond smile on her face as she continued to mix her own bowl of pancake batter.

“He’s doing fine for his first try,” Mama Katsuki was quick to amend, petting Viktor’s shoulder with obvious pride. “It’s not like vampires have any need to cook for themselves, so he’s a little out of his element, but he’s catching on.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Yuuri sighed, “I meant, _why_ are you here?”

Viktor pouted, his bottom lip protruding out with a quiver. “Are you saying you’re not happy to see me? What a cruel thing to say, Yuuri.”

“You know very well that’s not what I meant!” Yuuri snapped, trying not to blush. It had been a while since he was last submitted to Viktor’s teasing. And of course it had to take place with all of Yuuri’s family and friends watching. Yuuri was sure that Viktor did these things on purpose just to embarrass him. “I’m glad to see you, I’m just… surprised.”

A small chuckle came from their audience. Yuuri didn’t have to look to know it came from his best friend, Phichit.

“I’m glad to see I can still surprise you,” Viktor purred, putting his finger to his chin and tilting his head cutely. As a professional model, he was far too good at posing. It did unfair things to Yuuri’s sensitive heart. “Buuut, to answer your question,” Viktor continued, dragging out his words for the suspense, “I’m here to work!”

“To… work?”

“That’s right!” Viktor wrapped his arm around Mama Katsuki’s waist and pulled her tight against his side, nearly lifting the petite women off her feet in the process. “I asked your mom for a job working at Yu-topia Inn! We’re going to be co-workers!”

\--

[ Eight years ago… ]

Yuuri had been twelve when he had first met Viktor. It had been one of the best days of his life.

Like most people, Viktor and his family had first come into Yuuri’s life as guests at Yu-topia Inn. It had been the middle of winter— the time of the year when they saw the least amount of visitors. 

For that reason, winter was also the most boring time of the year for Yuuri and his sister, especially after the holidays were over with. They had school on weekdays, but very little else to do in the evenings once they finished their homework. Neither of them were old enough to work, and while Mari and Yuuri got along well for siblings, there were still times in which they got tired of playing together.

So when Mama and Papa Katsuki announced that their newest guests were bringing kids with them, Yuuri and Mari were already eager to meet them.

Yuuri remembered waiting at the window with Mari. They let their breath fog up the glass so that they could doodle to pass the time. Yuuri had been in the middle of drawing a snowflake when Mari caught sight of something bright and red winding through the trees.

“Look!” Mari said, pressing her nose against the glass. “That must be them!”

Yuuri remembered Mari being so excited that her tail twapped him hard on the hip, startling him. But he didn’t mention it, since he felt the same way. They hunched together on the sill, holding their breath until the red object grew close enough to confirm their suspicions: it was a van, large enough to house a whole family.

They rocked their weight forward to their knees, and tried to stretch and get a better look at the passengers. But the windows were opaque, and impossible to see through.

“They look rich,” Mari commented. Yuuri took her word for it; she was very smart.

“Shh,” Papa Katsuki said, startling them. They hadn’t noticed him sneak up behind them. “Don’t go talking about people behind their backs,” he reminded his children, “I taught you two better than that.”

But it turned out that Mari was right. It became obvious the moment the family started piling out of the car. There was one adult man, two women, and two little boys. The man was dressed like he had just come out of the Victorian era, wearing a dapper suit under his expensive-looking cloak. The two women were draped in fur-lined coats, and their jewelry-clad throats, wrists, and fingers shone offensively bright in the sunlight. And even the boys were dressed as though they were modelling for an _Armani_ magazine. 

It wasn’t unusual for Yu-topia to have upper class guests. In fact, most of their guests had an enviable income. But it was the first time that they had guests who wore their wealth so visibly. (After all, even the rich liked to lounge around in comfort clothes while on vacation.)

An older Yuuri would have found the whole thing distasteful, and remark that the Nikiforov’s had been trying _way_ too hard. But twelve-year-old Yuuri could only gape in awe.

“Okay, okay,” Papa Katsuki said when the Nikiforov’s reached the front garden (then buried under a foot of snow), “Let’s get away from the windowsill and greet them normally, as though we hadn’t just been staring at them this whole time.”

Papa Katsuki pulled them to the front door and began to pull at Mari’s clothes, ears, and tail to smooth them out.

“Ow,” Mari complained, shielding her ears from his fingers, pressing them flat against her hair.

Yuuri tried not to whine when his father gave him the same treatment. But he _was_ confused. Humans weren’t able to see their _tanuki_ ears and tail, so he wasn’t sure why Papa Katsuki was even bothering with them. Before Yuuri voiced his thoughts, however, it occurred to him that perhaps their guests _weren’t_ human, and the possibility sent a shock of excitement through his heart.

It seemed like forever before the doors opened, but finally, their guests had arrived.

The two women came in first, passing by the man, who held the door open for them. Both were gorgeous and blonde, tall and thin, with neon eyes that almost seemed to glow. 

Yuuri had never seen one before, but he had heard enough about them to recognize them as vampires. Vampires, he knew, had reflective eyes with slitted pupils, and skin that was cold and vaguely tinted gray, and ears that ended in a point like a bat’s, and the teeth and claws of a beast. Though he couldn’t see their ears, which were tucked behind their hair, they had all the other features.

Then, behind the women, came the two boys. One was around Mari’s height, with hair that was white-blond. The other was a little shorter than Yuuri, with darker blond hair. Both wore their hair long and down around their ears, like the women.

The father came in last, although Yuuri wasn’t paying him much attention. He was more focused on the two vampire children, who were equally handsome and intimidating to look at.

The older one met Yuuri’s gaze. His piercing electric blue eyes seemed to pin Yuuri to his spot. The snowflakes in his hair and his shoulders seemed to blend in with his hair, it was so white. He was the most angelic looking demon that Yuuri had ever seen.

And then he smiled, nearly blinding Yuuri with its beauty.

(It had been a small, lips-closed smile, Yuuri remembered. Nothing like the wide, heart-shaped ones that would later become his signature expression. But Yuuri was sure that if his twelve-year-old self had been exposed to such a brilliant smile on their first meeting, then he might have outright passed out at the sight.)

Then Mikhail Nikiforov opened his mouth.

“Ah,” he said as he appraised the Inn’s interior, “who knew we’d find a hidden gem like this in such a tacky little town?”

Yuuri could practically feel his Papa tensing up beside him.

“Well, Hatsbury is small, but it has a lot of character,” Papa Katsuki replied, all while never letting his cheery exterior break. “I’m glad you like the Inn, though. My name is Toshiya Katsuki, and these are my darling children, Mari and Yuuri.”

The entire Nikiforov family looked shocked at that.

“Why, what a coincidence,” one of the women began to say. (Yuuri would later learn that she was Lena, Yuri’s mother.)

“Yes, what a coincidence,” Mikhail rushed to speak over her, “My youngest is named Yuri, too. My, I hope that doesn’t get too confusing.” His eyes flicked over to Yuuri, giving him a once-over. “From now on, I’ll call you ‘Big Yuuri’, okay?”

The other woman (who Yuuri would later learn was Klara, Viktor’s mother) gave Mikhail a pointed elbow to his side.

“Oh!” Mikhail startled at that. “I’m referring to the fact that you’re taller, of course, not because of your…” He didn’t finish his sentence, but rather gestured awkwardly towards Yuuri’s plump stomach. Then he began to chuckle behind his fist. 

Hot shame flooded Yuuri’s cheeks once he realized the implications of Mikhail’s words. His hands immediately flew to his belly, in an attempt to cover it up.

There was a beat of silence as everyone was seemingly too shocked to react.

Yuuri had been twelve when he had first met Viktor, and by extension, Viktor’s father. It had been one of the best days of his life. But, at the same time, it had also been one of the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets to the bottom of why Viktor has _really_ returned to Yu-topia Inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Bet you guys thought I'd never update this again, huh?
> 
> Well, I'm in college full-time now, so I have no idea what my schedule will look like and how often I'll be able to update. But I couldn't help but return to this cozy little au. I still have a LOT of ideas for it.

After Mikhail's snide almost-insult, twelve-year-old Yuuri's consciousness seemed to have taken a step back from his physical body. He could faintly hear the conversation continuing, could see lips moving, but couldn't make out the words. Perhaps the shame flooding his ears was drowning it out. Or perhaps Yuuri was merely dissociating.

The next thing Yuuri remembered happened much later that evening.

He had been hunched up in his favorite hiding corner, a small space in the library concealed between a bookshelf and the arm of a lounge chair. Yuuri had spent a lot of time there as a child, but gradually he had begun to outgrow the habit as he reached double digits. So it was perhaps a bit embarrassing that Yuuri then returned to that spot... but he avoided thinking about that.

His handheld pokemon game served as a good distraction. Yuuri kept the volume low enough that the buzzing of conversation of their various guests nearby all but drowned it out.

Aunt Minako was also in town that winter, and she was playing slow romantic songs on the violin. Whenever she finished a piece, there would be some half-hearted applause from a few of their patrons. The familiar background noise of chatter and classical music eased Yuuri's anxiety. By the time most of the guests had gone off to bed, Yuuri had completely removed the sting of Mikhail's words from his immediate memory.

In fact, the most anxiety-inducing thing on Yuuri's mind had been his gameboy's battery life. When the red light began flashing, signaling the device's impending death, Yuuri heaved a sign and saved a final time before shutting it off.

Yuuri remembered sitting there for a couple more minutes, just enjoying the cozy heat the nearby smoldering fireplace was generating. He was just about to stand up when he heard a crinkling, dry sound nearby. It was very clearly the sound of a page being turned, and Yuuri realized that there was someone sitting on the very same lounge chair he was hiding behind.

If Yuuri had been older, he may have blurted out a quick explanation and then swiftly made a run for it. Of course, as an adult, Yuuri hadn't hid in that spot for years, so he wouldn't get himself into that kind of situation in the first place. But if he had, it might have been at most a slight embarrassment to him.

But for preteen Yuuri, that situation was near panic-inducing. He weighed his options: Perhaps the stranger had heard the music from his pokemon game, and had sat down anyway, despite Yuuri's close presence. But perhaps they hadn't heard a thing, and were blissfully ignorant that there was a boy curled up under his armrest. If the person _was_ aware of Yuuri, then it might be seen as impolite to leave without at least exchanging a quick 'goodnight'. But if the person was _not_ aware, then Yuuri had to be careful not to startle them.

Should he just sneak off, hopefully unnoticed, Yuuri wondered? But if he was caught, that might make it even more awkward. Perhaps it would be best just to wait until the guest left first?

Unable to make a decision, Yuuri kept very still for a long time, determined not to make any sound that might reveal himself to the stranger in the lounge chair. He kept still even when his aunt stopped playing her violin, even after most of the other guests had long left for their rooms, and even after the fire began to die down and the room began to cool. All the while, Yuuri would occasionally hear the stranger turn a page in their book or shift position.

Eventually, after his muscles began to grow sore from clenching so hard, Yuuri grew more bored than he was anxious. He decided to brave sneaking a peek of his (possibly oblivious) gatekeeper.

Moving slow enough to impress a sloth, Yuuri uncurled and rose to his knees, just enough so he could catch a glance.

A glance was all Yuuri needed. He would have been able to recognize that starlight silver hair anywhere. This close up, Yuuri could see the point of one of Viktor's ears peeking through his silky locks, skin pale enough to camouflage in.

Yuuri sprang back to his former defensive position, heart pounding in his rib cage. Why, oh why did it have to be the handsome vampire boy? Yuuri's mind brought up the image of Viktor's smile and brilliant blue eyes. Yuuri refused to look foolish in front of someone that handsome a second time in the same day. His heart simply wouldn't handle it.

Now, at least, Yuuri's mind was made up. He could not, would not, budge from that spot until Viktor had left.

And so again Yuuri waited. He didn't exactly how long he stayed in that little corner of the library that day, but it felt like an eternity.

By then, the room was silent save for the crackling embers and Viktor's occasional movement as he continued flipping through his book. Most of the other lamps had been switched off by then, leaving the two of them – Viktor and Yuuri – in one of the sole patches of light left.

Yuuri began to worry that he would fall asleep in that uncomfortable fetal position, but still, he didn't budge from his hiding spot.

After all, the longer he waited, the more awkward it would be if Viktor ended up catching him.

At last, at last, something finally changed. Yuuri perked up as he heard someone new walk into the room, their footsteps heavy. Yuuri hoped it was his dad, and that he had come to tell the remaining guests that the library was closing.

But then the owner of the footsteps spoke, and it was not Yuuri's father, but _Viktor's._

"Are you still reading?" Yuuri heard Mikhail say. "Viktor, it's almost ten. I know you get to sleep in tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you should stay up all night. C'mon, go to bed."

 _Yes!_ Yuuri thought, _Yes, finally!_

"I know, I know," Viktor replied, "Just... let me finish this chapter, okay? I'll be right up, I promise."

"Alright, that's fine," Mikhail said, "I'm going to head upstairs then. You remember how to get to your room, right? It's room 205, in the left wing."

"Yes, father, I remember."

"Okay, good. Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight."

Yuuri silently thanked the universe for his luck, smiling now that he knew his purgatory was coming to an end soon. He listened as Mikhail's heavy footsteps left the library, completely unprepared for what was going to happen next.

It felt like Yuuri was being stared at.

Slowly, hoping his mind was playing tricks on him, Yuuri tilted his head up.

Viktor was staring straight at him.

"Um," Yuuri said.

"So... you didn't fall asleep after all." Viktor tilted his head, his bangs fanning out across his face and revealing the eye that had been hidden before. "I was beginning to wonder if you had; you went completely silent."

"You knew I was here... the whole time?"

Viktor laughed then, but somehow... it didn't sound malevolent, like the kids at school who pretended to be Yuuri's friend so they could turn around and share his secrets with the rest of the class. And when Viktor laughed, his nose crinkled.

Of all the cute boys Yuuri had pretended not to have a crush on over the years, Viktor was by far the most beautiful of them all.

"Yeah, I noticed you earlier," Viktor admitted, "But you were playing your videogame, and I don't know if it was considered rude to interrupt someone when they're playing a game, but _I_ personally hate it when people try to talk to me when I'm reading, so I assumed it was kind of the same thing, so I waited."

Yuuri stared blankly at Viktor.

"So, was I right?" Viktor asked sheepishly, "Did I correctly follow proper gaming etiquette, or did I just awkwardly hover around you for an hour for no reason?"

"Proper... gaming etiquette?" Yuuri's entire world had shifted around him. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. A cute boy... was waiting to talk to him? It seemed unthinkable, but Yuuri didn't know why anyone would lie about something like that.

"Yeah, like, is it rude to talk to someone while they're playing a game?"

"I... don't think so..." Yuuri's mind wasn't doing a whole lot of thinking at that moment, honestly. He knew vampires could subtly influence a human's thoughts and feelings, but he _wasn't_ human, which meant this fluttering in his chest was genuine. Yuuri had never before fallen for a guy so quickly. It kind of terrified him.

Viktor laughed again, this time a tad nervously. "Oh man, my bad. Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how weird do you think I am now?"

"Zero." Yuuri didn't have to consider the question at all. "Um, what... what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, uh." Viktor paused and glanced to the side, pondering that question deeply. He appeared to still be pondering it as he began to answer. "Well... I just wanted to say hello, I guess! My brother and I – my brother is the other Yuri, you met him earlier – well, we're homeschooled, so I don't have a lot of friends. And I saw you playing a game, and well, my father doesn't allow videogames in our house, so I was hoping I could watch."

"You're not allowed to play videogames?" Yuuri gaped at Viktor, wondering if all vampire families were so old-fashioned, or if Mikhail was unique in that way.

Viktor's charming smile wavered for a moment. "No, father thinks they destroy brain cells, like watching too many cartoons. Lena, Yuri's mom, tried to sneak him a playstation for his birthday one year, and my father just... flipped out." Viktor paused, and didn't elaborate on that memory further. "So, uh, I guess it's too late for me to check out your game now. You're probably bored after playing it for so long."

Yuuri, bored of playing pokemon for too long? Yuuri had to laugh. Which he did, loud and joyful. That clearly confused Viktor, which only had Yuuri giggling harder.

"I could never get bored playing pokemon," Yuuri explained once he could speak again, "My battery just ran out, is all. I was going to go charge it, but, um, the charger is in my room, and I was afraid you'd think I was weird if you found out I was hiding behind a chair."

Viktor sat up higher on said chair. "Does that mean you're going to play more? Oh, but it's awfully late now..."

It _was_ late, but it was also a Friday. Yuuri wasn't the type to stay up late, not at that age, but under the hopeful gaze of the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, Yuuri was feeling a tad rebellious.

And so, for the first time in his life, at the age of twelve, Yuuri invited a cute boy into his room. They stayed up until a little past midnight, talking almost exclusively about pokemon.

Viktor was _insatiable_ when it came to his curiosity. He had heard of the show and seen the toys in the stores, but was otherwise ignorant of the franchise. He asked a thousand questions, and soon Yuuri was pulling his pokemon books off of his shelves to explain the difference between attacks and special attacks, the various means of evolving them, and infinite other bits of info that Yuuri had memorized over his many years of being a pokemon fanatic.

Fifteen minutes to twelve, Yuuri asked Viktor about the book he had been reading, ashamed at how much he had monopolized the conversation. Viktor gladly read the summary of _Stardust_ aloud to Yuuri, and then proceeded to gush about all his favorite characters, talking about them as if they were his close friends. Based off what Viktor told him, Yuuri tried to determine what type of pokemon each character would specialize in.

Viktor suggested that they start writing it all down, but they never got far before both of them were exhausted to the point of having fuzzy vision.

Yuuri think he fell asleep first, face down on that piece of scrap paper he was writing his lists down on. But Viktor later admitted that he didn't stay up much later, if he did. Whoever fell asleep first, the other must have followed mere minutes afterwards.

\--

April 2017  
[ Present day ]

Yuuri had a thousand questions burning in his throat. But how could he bring them up without sounding rude?

_Why are you working here?_

_Did making hundreds of thousands of dollars a year through modelling somehow lose its appeal?_

_Why didn't you text me and tell me you were coming?_

_Why do you want to work in a service position? You've always been the one being served on._

Yuuri didn't know how to ask any of that without sounding ungrateful to have Viktor around. Because he _was_ grateful. He didn't realize how intensely he had missed Viktor until their eyes met that morning in the kitchen.

Even if Yuuri had found the courage to interrogate Viktor, he quickly lost any opportunity to do so. Once the first wave of breakfast was ready to be carried out into the buffet area, Yuuri found himself too busy to step aside and have a decent conversation with Viktor. Anytime he opened his mouth to try, some guest would butt in and ask one of them for help.

The drizzle from the morning had grown into a full-blown rain shower, with wind whipping loudly against the walls of the house. Because of that, the majority of their guests had chosen to stay indoors, rather than brave the angry-sounding storm outside. Yuuri was so busy that he hardly had the time to observe Viktor doing his job. And yet, from the little Yuuri saw, it was clear that Viktor wasn't a bad worker. Though the inexperienced vampire made quite a few mistakes, he managed to mostly mask them with his good humor and charm.

Phichit, Yuuri's closest human friend, had once explained that Viktor's vampiric aura caused everyone around him to admire and adore him. Magazine articles written about Viktor Nikiforov backed it up, too: writers loved to gush about his impossible-to-resist charisma. It was likely a huge part of Viktor's success as a model, Yuuri suspected, though it didn't explain all of it. Viktor had often explained the many tricks and tips of modeling to Yuuri, so he knew it wasn't an easy career. But being able to literally charm humans with one's good looks certainly would help.

Which again begged the question: Did Viktor really quit modelling for good?

Yuuri's breakfast shift dragged on much longer than usual, and by the time he was done, he just wanted to crawl back into bed. Instead of doing that, Yuuri searched for Viktor, only to be informed by Yuuko that he had set off for downtown Hatsbury an hour earlier.

"Wait, what?" Yuuri blinked at Yuuko, trying not to feel insulted that Viktor left without telling him.

"Yeah, he said he still needed to buy some stuff he forgot to pack," Yuuko explained, "Like toothpaste, an alarm clock... those kinds of things. He said he'd be right back." She smiled knowingly at Yuuri.

Yuuko was a _nekomata_ , a two-tailed cat shifter, and had been Yuuri's friend since elementary school. She had been the first person Yuuri had admitted his crush on Viktor to, and still was one of the few who knew. The other people were Phichit, Takeshi, and the rest of the Katsuki family. (Though Yuuri suspected that Viktor's brother Yuri had also figured it out at some point.)

"It's nice to have Viktor around again," Yuuko continued when Yuuri didn't respond, giving him a wink. "Isn't it?"

"I can't believe he quit modelling," was all Yuuri could think to say to sum up how he felt.

Yuuko gave him a pitying smile. "Oh, don't be sad, Yuuri. I'm sure Viktor would be happy to model for you anytime."

Yeah, he had walked right into that one.

"But I know what you mean," Yuuko added, "I actually tried to ask him about it this morning, but he kept being super cagey about it. I didn't push or anything, though. You don't suppose he got in a bad fight with his father again, do you?"

Yuuri had considered that, too, but determined it unlikely. There hadn't been any of the usual signs that Viktor was secretly pissed about something.

Yuuri told Yuuko about his thought process. "All of Viktor's smiles today were so genuine," he pointed out, "He's never that happy when he's pissed at Mikhail. Besides, Viktor loves – loved – modelling. I don't think he'd quit just to get back at his father." _There were far more easy ways to do that,_ Yuuri thought bitterly. (His relationship with Mikhail had not improved with time.)

Yuuko hummed in agreement. "That's true. All I know is that Viktor didn't want to explain, and I didn't want to push. Maybe he'll tell you?"

"Maybe," Yuuri said. _I hope,_ he thought. It hurt Yuuri to think that Viktor was going through some sort of crisis, but he couldn't help his friend if he didn't know what was going on.

\--

Yuuri hoped he'd be able to talk with Viktor before his evening shift, but six o'clock rolled around, and still no Viktor.

Feeling a mix of irritation and melancholy, Yuuri donned the tux he wore when performing, and made his way to the library.

A lot had changed since the day Yuuri first had a conversation with Viktor in that cozy little corner of the room eight years ago. They had had to rearrange the furniture to accommodate the grand piano, and they even replaced some of the period-appropriate busts with decor that didn't take up quite as much space.

Aunt Minako rarely played the violin there anymore, as she shifted her focus on purchasing a dance studio and following her dreams of becoming a ballet instructor. She no longer traveled around so often, and instead stayed nearby in upside Hatsbury. It was certainly nice to see her whenever they wanted, Yuuri knew, though he sometimes missed performing together with her.

Yuuri sat down at the piano, tickling the keys for a few minutes while he waited for guests to trickle in for some late evening tea and dessert. He knew Mari and his father were planning on serving tiramisu. Yuuri silently hoped that they'd save him a piece.

During his warm up, Phichit sauntered through the heavy double doors into the library, and put down a glass of water with a coaster and a piece of paper on the piano.

"How are you holding up?" Phichit asked Yuuri, his eyes twinkling with sympathy – or was that mischief? As much as Yuuri loved his best friend, he had to admit that the guy was a bit of a busybody when it came to gossip. Yuuri could never anticipate when something he said or did would wind up on the internet, courtesy of Phichit, master techno-witch.

Yuuri ignored Phichit's inquiry at first, and focused on the paper. On it was a list of songs that guests had requested earlier in the day. There was still plenty of space for more suggestions. Thankfully, he was familiar with all of the titles listed. Some nights he'd get songs he had never learned how to play or just plain hadn't heard of, and though he wasn't required to play any of the songs on the list if he didn't want to, he always felt bad about it anyway.

Yuuri read over the list a second time, and then allowed himself to consider answering Phichit's question.

How _was_ Yuuri doing? It wasn't an easy thing to answer. Of course Yuuri was excited that Viktor was around, though also nervous because it was _Viktor,_ and the sight of the man always twisted Yuuri's gut into fluttery, gooey knots. But _why_ was Viktor there, and no longer modelling? And where did Viktor go, and why was he taking so long coming back?

All these unanswered questions were excellent fodder for Yuuri's overactive imagination and chronic anxiety. He just wished he could talk to Viktor about it, and soon.

"I'm alright," is what Yuuri finally said. It was a complete lie, but he didn't want to self-destruct right before a performance.

Thankfully, Phichit seemed to understand. "Right. Well, let's talk after you're done, alright? I think we still have some of that sparkling apple cider/happiness potion concoction that Guang Hong made a while back. Granted, the high isn't as great as alcohol, but at least it can't give us a hangover."

Yuuri rolled his eyes but honestly felt inclined to accept the invitation. Guang Hong was a genius when it came to crafting mood potions, and Yuuri could use a quick, magical pick-me-up. "I'll think about it," Yuuri said, "Those potions are strong. I don't think I'd want Viktor to see me acting like a man high off laughing gas. Not that he'd judge me, but..."

"He definitely would never let it go," Phichit finished for Yuuri, "I get that. Viktor may have the memory of a goldfish, but he somehow always remembers whenever you do something, uh... out of character."

"I wonder why that is, exactly." Not that Yuuri cared why; he just wanted it to stop. He didn't like the idea of Viktor having a space in his brain reserved for stupid stunts that past-Yuuri had pulled. Suddenly desperate for a topic change, Yuuri glanced around. Thankfully, it seemed that the library was beginning to fill up. And that meant Yuuri could start playing the piano, and finally stop obsessing over Viktor.

"Look like it's about showtime," Phichit said, reading Yuuri's mind. (And Phichit wasn't even a telepath like Mila. They just knew each other too well.) "I'll leave you to it."

Phichit bowed and sauntered off to start taking guest orders.

Yuuri returned his attention to the list of songs. Which one should he start with? Someone wrote down _La Vie En Rose_ , a song Yuuri absolutely adored. But would that be too melancholy to start off with? He tried to read the room and guess what the guests might enjoy the most. After a minute, he made his decision.

It was never a bad idea to start with a classic that everyone would know. Yuuri began playing Simon & Garfunkel's _Bridge Over Troubled Water._ (And okay, that song was also pretty melancholy, but at least it was also a fan favorite. He'd save _La Vie En Rose_ for later, when the sun had set and the ambiance of the too-few lamps bathed the room with an atmosphere ripe for romance.)

Yuuri moved from Simon and Garfunkel to Beethoven, then to Cat Stevens, and from that to classical covers of some nostalgic rock songs. Between songs, he basked awkwardly in the scattered applause and sipped at his water. Although Yuuri had done this for years, three days a week, it was always nice to put his worries aside and focus exclusively on the ivory and the music he was creating.

Occasionally a guest would walk up and add something else to the list, but for the most part Yuuri and his piano were merely enjoyed as background music. And that was a-okay with Yuuri, who preferred not to make small talk with strangers... or anyone, for that matter.

Before Yuuri knew it, the sun outside was setting. Because of the rain, he didn’t get to see the gorgeous pink-orange light that often accompanied sunsets, but he could tell that the sky was getting darker all the same. For a moment, Yuuri thought of Viktor: surely the vampire had returned to the inn by now, right? It wasn’t that vampires had to worry about the dangers of a city at night, especially when it came to powerful vampires like Viktor and relatively quiet towns like Hatsbury, but…

No amount of logic in the world could keep Yuuri from worrying about his friends, it seemed.

Once the library reached peak darkness, and some guests began escorting their children out for bed, Yuuri concluded that it was time to bring out _La Vie En Rose._ He took a long sip of water, let his muscles relax, and began to play.

As Yuuri’s fingers danced over the ivories in patterns his hands had long ago memorized, it occurred to him that he hadn’t the opportunity to play that song in a quite a while. People generally didn’t request it, and Yuuri must have forgotten about it or something. That was a shame, clearly, because it was such a beautiful song. Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder… why had he neglected to play it for so long?

As he eased into the second stanza, Yuuri realized he could hear the words in his head, like an echo. 

_When you kiss me heaven sighs/And though I close my eyes/I see la vie en rose…_

Yuuri often heard singing in his head whenever he played the piano, but it had been years since the lyrics were quite so clear…

No, wait. Those weren’t just in Yuuri’s head.

“When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart…”

Yuuri nearly gave himself a headache from whipping his head up so fast. There, right at the end of the piano…

It was Viktor.

Viktor, dressed in a suit that probably cost the same as the sum of Yuuri’s entire wardrobe. Viktor, with a fresh red rose tucked into his breast pocket. Viktor, who was singing, no, he was damn near _serenading_ , all the while staring straight into Yuuri’s eyes.

“And when you speak,” Viktor sang, “Angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs…”

Somehow, somehow, Yuuri managed to continue playing the song without completely malfunctioning. Though his brain was full of static, his fingers continued on without him. Yuuri was fully accustomed to dissociating, but it had been a long, long while since he had been swept into an out-of-body situation so disorienting. He struggled to keep breathing – in, out, in, out – under the heavy weight of Viktor’s unblinking gaze.

And… yes. Yuuri remembered why he hadn’t thought of _La Vie En Rose_ in so long. Because how could he think of that song without remembering the way Viktor used to hum it all the time? Because how could he think of that song when it was forever associated in his mind with the painful affection he had harbored for Viktor all these long years?

Yuuri ended the last note with tears in his eyes.

Viktor just smiled.

This time, the level of applause they received was deafening. Yuuri glanced over in surprise to see several guests standing up.

It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that all of the eyes in the room were on Yuuri and Viktor in that moment. Yuuri regained enough sense to give a few modest bows. But his head was still floating high above his body. Despite their audience and the disconnect Yuuri felt within himself, he just _had_ to say something. It wasn’t the time to ask, but Yuuri knew he couldn’t wait a second more. 

Yuuri reached out to grab Viktor’s wrist, and with it, his attention. “Viktor,” Yuuri heard himself say, “Why are you here? Why are you _really_ here?”

And, like a goddamn anime character, Viktor whipped that red rose out of his breast pocket and presented it to Yuuri as though that was an acceptable answer. His intense blue eyes pinned Yuuri to the spot yet again.

The depth of longing Yuuri felt for the man sliced through his chest. Meekly, he accepted the rose.

“You’re right,” Viktor admitted, his smile gentle like Yuuri had never seen before. “This isn’t just about a career change. As much as I love this town, this inn, these people… I have an ulterior motive for coming here.”

Yuuri held his breath.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered feather-soft, “I’ve come here to court you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri exclaims WHAT a lot, and also we get our first real introduction to the other Yuri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I started this new idea of typing bits of this story in between my classes, like on my notes app, so I don't actually have to be NEAR my laptop in order to write. And let me tell you, it has been fantastic in helping me write faster, and it also keeps the story fresh in my mind, and therefore continuously inspires me.
> 
> Just putting that out there, in case any of you guys have a hard time keeping up with your writing. I know it's helped me a lot.
> 
> Also, on a note more closely related to the actual story, this is where the conflicts start to arise. I do not intend for this fic to get super dark and/or graphic, but there will be some light angst. I'm really invested in making this story a fun experience while also maybe making you guys think a little bit?
> 
> Let me know how that works out for you.

February 2009  
[ Eight years ago... ]

It was towards the end of the Nikiforov's first stay at Yu-topia Inn when Mari finally voiced the question Yuuri had been too afraid to ask on his own.

The four of them – Mari, Yuuri, Viktor, and Yuri – had taken to playing together in the game room. Mikhail maintained his "no playing videogames" rule, but he didn't say anything about Viktor and Yuri _watching_ while Mari and Yuuri played. So Mari and Yuuri introduced the Nikiforov brothers to Super Mario Party. Viktor and Yuuri worked as one team, and Mari and Yuri were the other. As long as neither Viktor nor Yuri touched the controllers, then they figured Mikhail couldn't complain.

They were in the midst of one of those gaming sessions when Mari brought the subject up, rather unexpectedly.

"So... why does your father have two wives?"

Yuuri's head whipped towards Mari in complete surprise and faint mortification. "Mari," he chastised her, "That's really rude!"

"But it's weird," Mari retorted. She glanced over at the brothers and added, "No offense."

The young Yuri glared back at Mari. "It's _not_ weird," he spat, "That's just what all vampire families are like, idiot! Some vampires even have _more_ than two wives."

Viktor, however, didn't seem offended at all. "Well, legally, our father is only married to my mom," he corrected.

That seemed to be a sore spot for Yuri. "Who cares! That's just because of stupid human laws about who can marry who. He'd totally marry my mom, too, if he was allowed. I heard him say so!"

Viktor shrugged, still unruffled. "Yeah, Lena and father did have a wedding, so they consider themselves married. But, the real reason vampires tend to have multiple wives is so they can have more than one child. Vampire women can't get pregnant, but a vampire can turn a pregnant human woman into a vampire, and then her baby will be a vampire, too. But obviously, after she's turned, she can't have any more babies."

Yuri huffed loudly. " _Also,_ " he snapped, "dad loves our moms equally."

"That he does," Viktor agreed. His smile had a twist at the end that Yuuri was beginning to realize meant he was masking his sadness. "Our father and moms are lucky. They all love each other. Not all vampire men love their wives, or even care about them. But all vampire men have to get married and have kids someday, to ensure the survival of the vampire race."

Yuuri blinked rapidly, trying to wrap his mind around all that new information. At the age of twelve, of course he knew the basics of how babies were made, but he didn't know enough to figure out why vampire women couldn't get pregnant. He almost hoped Mari would ask.

She must have already known the answer, though, because she stayed silent.

In fact, none of them said anything more on the subject. Awkwardly, they returned to the game, and quickly forgot they had ever even discussed Mikhail's two wives in the first place.

It wasn't until much later, when Yuuri was in high school and Viktor was being set up on his first date with a girl he didn't know and wasn't attracted to, that Yuuri realized the full implications of Viktor's words.

\--

April 2017  
[ Present day ]

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered feather-soft, “I’ve come here to court you.”

" _WHAT?!_ "

Yuuri reacted without thinking, and immediately regretted it. The library went dead silent. If there were any guests not looking over at them before, they sure were looking now.

Viktor wrapped his fingers around Yuuri's wrist and smiled. Then he addressed their captive audience:

"We're going to take a little break! Please continue to enjoy your tea and conversation. Don't fret; your music will be back soon!"

Yuuri had nothing to say. His brain was still in the process of rebooting. So he let himself be led by Viktor, out of the library, and then down the left wing's main hall.

He was about to ask about _where_ exactly Viktor was taking him when they stopped in front of the dining hall's closed doors. Viktor wiggled the handle, but since the Inn only served breakfast and brunch, they generally locked the dining hall around one or two in the afternoon. A fact Viktor should have known, since he had been a reoccurring guest of Yu-topia Inn for many years.

Stupid, forgetful Viktor.

Viktor gave up trying to open the door and turned to face Yuuri. He smiled warmly, but didn't say anything. Perhaps he was waiting for Yuuri to speak.

But what could Yuuri say? He was still reeling from Viktor's words: "I've come here to court you."

Yuuri took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. Yelling at Viktor would not get him anywhere. Nor could Yuuri make assumptions. He had to know what Viktor had meant.

"When you said... 'court me'," Yuuri began slowly, suddenly terrified he had misunderstood Viktor somehow, "I guess I'm confused..."

"Confused about what?"

"Well... to what end?"

Viktor's face exploded in an ashen shade of pink. For the first time in years, Yuuri got to see Viktor fidget nervously, his mask of easy confidence falling away. "O-oh, well," Viktor responded shakily, "I guess, ideally... marriage?"

" _WHAT?!_ "

Yuuri almost felt bad about shouting in Viktor's face for the second time that night, but... what the hell? Viktor had to know how utterly absurd that sounded, right?

"Viktor," Yuuri whispered, "your father would _never_ allow that."

"Well, I'm not planning on asking father for his permission." Viktor paused to take Yuuri's hand – the one that wasn't still clutching onto that rose – in his. When he spoke again, Viktor's tone was undeniably dead serious. "Yuuri, forget about my father for a moment. Imagine he doesn't exist, that he has no say in who I marry. In that universe... would you say yes to a date with me?"

 _This is a bad, bad idea,_ Yuuri told himself, _A bad, terrible idea._

"I'd like that a lot," Yuuri said.

"Great!" Viktor beamed, bright enough to make the sun envious. "Well, I've been told you've already eaten dinner... so how about some dessert? I hear your dad made some of his infamous tiramisu!"

"Wait, hold on! You meant... right now? Viktor, I have to go back to the library and—"

"Don't worry about that," Viktor cut Yuuri off. "Leo has already agreed to cover for you. He said he generally covers your shifts when you're not feeling well, so I'm assuming he'll do a great job."

"When did you talk to Leo about that?! Wait, did you _plan_ all of this?"

Viktor laughed, delighted by Yuuri's reaction. "Did you not recognize my handwriting? I was the one who requested _La Vie En Rose._ "

" _What?!_ "

"Yeah, and you waited sooo long to play it! I was starting to fear that you weren't going to play it at all. You have no idea how many strange looks I got from guests when I was hiding right outside the library!"

Yuuri was about to shout ' _What?!_ ' again, but decided he had reached his quota for the day.

Before Yuuri could figure out what to say instead, Viktor turned to twist the handle of the door again. This time, somehow, it opened.

The dining hall was not pitch black as one would expect a closed room to be. Instead, there was one table in the far corner spotlit under a couple of lamps. Yuuri's eyes were drawn to it immediately. The table had two places set up with plates, silverware, and napkins. On the very center of the table sat a vase with red and white roses.

Yuuri was so busy staring at the romantic setup in disbelief that he didn't notice that the dining hall wasn't empty.

"Good evening!"

Yuuri jumped in surprise as Phichit walked into his line of sight.

"Table for two?" Phichit asked them with a wink. Without waiting for their answer, he gestured towards the rose-adorned table in the corner. "Right this way."

Viktor tugged at Yuuri's wrist again. Though still dazed, Yuuri followed.

Viktor even pulled out Yuuri's chair for him. It was almost like a dream come true, except it was a dream Yuuri never dared to hope for before. Yuuri sat down and waited breathlessly.

When Viktor took his seat across from Yuuri, he somehow looked just as awed.

Dedicated to his role, Phichit took out a small notepad and pen. "I'm Phichit, and I'll be your server tonight," Phichit said unnecessarily, "Tonight's special is our world famous tiramisu, prepared by scratch by resident five-star chef Toshiya Katsuki. It pairs well with our special drink of the evening: our cozy-mood mocha latte. It's a regular decaf mocha latte mixed with a cream-based potion that guarantees to induce a warm, fuzzy feeling in anyone who drinks it. The cozy-mood potion was crafted by local genius witch Guang Hong, who adapted it from a recipe passed down in his family for gen—"

"We get it, Phichit," Yuuri interrupted. He knew from experience that Phichit would keep praising Guang Hong for the rest of the night if nobody stopped him.

"Yes, that all sounds lovely," Viktor said, "We'll take two of each."

Yuuri waited until Phichit left. Then he turned to Viktor. "You're ridiculous. I can't believe you set all this up. Did you even go into town like Yuuko said? Wait, is Yuuko in on this, too?"

Viktor laughed. "I did go into town, so Yuuko wasn't lying about that. I needed to buy the roses and the suit, in addition to the stuff I forgot to pack. And yes, I recruited her help, too. Yuuko, Phichit, and also Leo, Guang Hong, Mari, and Takeshi. I was texting back and forth with them all day. I hope you appreciate how much time and energy everyone put into this."

"Even _Takeshi_ helped?" Yuuri wanted to curse at all of them suddenly. For years, they had all teased him about how he and Viktor should start dating. Of course they'd all jump at the opportunity to make that vision a reality. But... he couldn't say he wasn't also grateful.

"Yeah, Takeshi helped set up the table while Phichit was serving guests in the library," Viktor explained.

Yuuri shook his head. This was all too unbelievable. "You're ridiculous," he repeated.

"You're smiling," Viktor pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Phichit returned, balancing a tray with two large slices of tiramisu and two mugs filled to the brim with Guang Hong's 'genius' concoction. "Here you are, sirs," Phichit said as he handed them their food and drinks, "Please, enjoy."

"Thank you, we certainly will."

Phichit bowed, and then left again.

Yuuri went to pick up his fork, only to be reminded that he was still holding onto the rose.

"Oh, put it in the vase with the others," Viktor said, "Actually, I was originally going to bring the whole bouquet with me into the library, but I decided that was a little too cheesy."

"That's where you drew the line?" Yuuri placed the rose beside the others with a delicate hand. "You are ridiculous."

"You keep saying that."

Yuuri paused, and then met Viktor's gaze. "I guess I just really like that about you," he admitted.

Viktor clutched his chest as though he had been shot. " _Yuuri!_ "

Yuuri laughed at Viktor's reaction. "You already knew that I liked you. You had to. Otherwise, you wouldn't have gone through with all of this."

"Well, I certainly hoped you liked me back."

Liked him _back_ , Viktor had said. Which meant Viktor liked him, too. Though at that point it should have been obvious, the explicit confirmation was nice. Yuuri felt slightly faint, but smiled even wider.

"Of course," Yuuri said, "Of course I like you."

Looking positively choked up, Viktor cleared his throat a few times. "Well, alright. Wonderful. I'm glad to hear that. Now... it's been so long, Yuuri. I'm sorry I've been busy with work and travel and haven't been texting you as often as I should. Please, update me on everything that's been going on in your life. Don't leave anything out."

"Oh, well. Honestly, things are the same as they always are. Not much changes around here, except for the guests."

"Have you still been writing music?"

"Eh, it's been a while since I've felt inspired. Plus, I keep getting distracted by all the new videogames coming out on the switch. I've logged more hours into Breath of the Wild than what should be humanly possible. And now with the release of Splatoon 2, I don't think I'll have any time to write for a while."

"Still a dedicated gamer, I see."

The two of them continued catching up between mouthfuls of tiramisu and coffee – though Yuuri ate much more than Viktor, who merely nibbled at his – sharing the mundane details of their lives.

"Sooo," Yuuri finally asked, "You quit modelling just to court me? Or was there something else?"

Viktor shrugged, but his smile faded around the edges. "It's a nice job, and I wouldn't mind still doing it occasionally, but it was taking up my entire life. I hardly ever had time to talk to my friends and family. I missed feeling... not lonely. And I was never lonely here at Yu-topia Inn. I was never lonely when you were around. You knew when to keep me company, and you knew how to appreciate comfortable silences. The world of modelling was so busy and so loud, but no matter how many people I was surrounded by, I never felt cared for. Not in a genuine way. I missed Yu-topia so much. Yuuri, I missed _you_ so much...

"The thought of spending the rest of my life like that, married to someone I didn't love... it became too much to bear. I had to get away. I had to stop trying to become my father, because I realized that I would never be truly happy in the life he wanted for me."

By the time Viktor was finished talking, Yuuri was tearing up again.

Yuuri pushed himself back from the table and stood up. Slowly, he walked around the side of the table until he was standing above Viktor.

Viktor stood up and buried himself into Yuuri's open arms.

They stood like that for a while, just silently appreciating the warm presence of one another. Yuuri squeezed Viktor tight around the waist, physically forbidding him from breaking away from the hug. But Viktor wasn't going anywhere, and, as if to prove it, squeezed Yuuri back just as hard.

The words _I love you_ sat on the back of Yuuri's tongue. He considered whispering it, but decided his confession could wait for a happier occasion.

Until then, Yuuri would just continue to show Viktor his love through his actions.

\--

Around the same time Viktor and Yuuri were locked in a tight embrace, Yuri Nikiforov was camped out in the far corner of a high end Los Angeles restaurant.

The restaurant in question, Exotic Eats, was bathed in rich reds and golds, every inch of the place looking fir for a king... in theory. Up close, Yuri could see that the furniture and decor were made of cheaper materials than they appeared to be at first glance. And while the tables and chairs were intricately carved, it was quite apparent that they were mass-produced in a factory, and not individually sculpted.

It reminded him of Yu-topia Inn for a moment. Perhaps it was unfair to compare each new place he inspected to the Inn, though. Not every business could be run exclusively by a small team of friends and family. Even so, Yuri couldn't help but wish that the restaurant he sat in was as authentically luxurious as it was trying to make itself seem.

Yuri continued to absent-mindedly pick at the slab of meat on his plate, more focused on the comings and goings of the staff. Every few bites, Yuri would make a small scribbled note in the binder laid out beside his dinner.

As far as he could tell, the restaurant was adhering to DWROSHA – Demon- and/or Witch-Run Occupational Safety and Health Administration – rules and regulations: any tails, wings, or extraneous limbs were kept tucked against their bodies, the witches were free of any arcane symbols or else hid them expertly underneath their uniforms, and all demons wore their required Nikiforov-patented benevolence collars. Should any demon have the urge to harm anyone while wearing the accessory, all of their demonic strength and abilities would be immediately rendered useless.

Still, Yuri had yet to interview the staff one on one. His father often warned him about the illusion of outward appearances. Just because there hadn't been any worrying incidents in their records didn't mean they weren't, wittingly or unwittingly, harboring a malevolent demon.

Yuri was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost failed to realize his guest had arrived. But then Yuri caught his grandfather's gaze from across the room.

"Yurochka!" Yuri's grandfather's usually stern face beamed the second he saw his beloved youngest grandson. He quickly maneuvered around the staff member trying to lead him, scurried over to Yuri's table, and pulled him up into his arms for a bear hug. "Goodness," Nikolai gushed, "look at how much you've grown!"

Yuri snorted, but smiled nonetheless. "We saw each other just a couple of months ago, _dedushka,_ " Yuri reminded him, using the Russian nickname for 'grandfather' he knew Nikolai preferred, "I couldn't have grown enough for you to notice in such a short amount of time." Yuri moved to help Nikolai to his seat.

The waitress who had attempted to guide Nikolai waited patiently for them to finish. Once their attention was back on her, she took out a pen and notepad. "Shall I get you something to drink, sir?"

Yuri smiled at his grandfather. "Let me guess. You're going to order the darkest beer on the menu."

Nikolai shook his head. " _Net,_ my dear boy. I want to celebrate your promotion properly. Let's get some champagne, so I can make you a proper toast."

Liking the idea, Yuri glanced over the drink menu and picked out one he thought his grandfather would like. "What about the _Veuve Clicquot?_ "

"Sounds good to me," Nikolai said.

"Excellent choice, sir." The waitress jotted the drink's name down. "Shall I give you a moment to decide what you want to eat?"

"Please."

The waitress bowed and scampered off to fulfill the order. Like a dog, her tail was tucked into the folds of her skirt between her legs. But instead of a fluffy, furred tail, hers was scaly and lined with short prickly quills. Like most of the rest of the staff, the waitress was a chupacabra demon. They likely only ran a restaurant serving exotic food so that they could have access to an unlimited supply of goat meat. None of the humans could see their true form, that of a raptor-like humanoid with flat faces and quills trailing down their spines. Though they might have been able to hear the clacking of her claws sticking out of the front of her sandals against the floor, if they cared to pay attention.

But humans so rarely paid attention to anything that didn't directly concern themselves. Yuri smirked a little at the thought.

"You look so much like your father."

Yuri looked at his grandfather, surprised.

"Not really," Yuri said, "I look much more like my mother."

Nikolai smiled faintly. "Yes, you do have her nose and eyes. But I'm talking about the way you dress, and the way you hold your head up high. You've gotten very good at imitating him."

"I'm not _imitating_ him!" Yuri bristled at the thought. "Besides, my sense of style is far more modern than his."

"More modern, yes, but with similar patterns and colors."

"What's your point?"

Nikolai held up a hand to indicate that he meant no harm. "I am not saying it's a bad thing," he explained to Yuri, "You have always been Mikhail's golden child, and there is nothing wrong with wanting to please one's parents. But, as your _dedushka,_ I can't help but worry. I just want to make sure that you're still happy working for DWROSHA."

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I get to boss people around, I get to travel all over the west coast, I get treated like royalty at every establishment I investigate, _and_ I get paid for all of it."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that. Except..."

"Except what?"

There was palatable tension sizzling between them. Yuri almost, _almost_ felt bad when the chupacabra waitress returned with the champagne. She poured Nikolai a glass, and quietly asked if he needed more time to decide on dinner.

"Please," Nikolai said. He smiled sadly at the waitress, and she took the hint and fled.

"Except... what?" Yuri repeated himself.

Nikolai heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. Yuri couldn't tell whether his grandfather was frustrated with him or himself. "Except," Nikolai finally said, "Except... well, what about that metal band you and Otabek were going to put together? Did you never find anyone else who was interested?"

Yuri blushed. "That was just a stupid teen daydream!"

"Well, you're still a teenager."

The conversation was rapidly approaching a full-blown argument, Yuri realized. But he hated fighting with his grandfather. Of all his family members, Yuri was perhaps closest with _dedushka._

Yuri's father was always traveling for work, Yuri's mother went through phases when it came to how invested she was in Yuri's life, and Klara had always been too much of a gossip for Yuri to trust. Viktor was an okay brother, as far as brothers went, but he was also too much like his unreliable mother. And there was Uncle Yakov and Aunt Lilia, who were better parental figures than Yuri's own, but terribly awkward when it came to discussing personal issues. It was Nikolai who continued homeschooling Yuri, and Yuri alone, when Viktor finally convinced Mikhail to let him go to a human school. It was Nikolai who, even after Yuri moved into the city to be closer to the DWROSHA headquarters, kept in constant touch with weekly phone calls.

So instead of yelling, Yuri mentally counted to ten. When he was done, he managed to keep his voice level. "Where did all this even come from, _dedushka?_ "

The tension between them dissipated. It seemed Nikolai sensed how much Yuri wished to avoid arguing, and the knowledge relaxed him. "Well," Nikolai began, smiling once more, "I was talking to _Vitya_ over the phone the other day—"

"Of course this all goes back to Viktor," Yuri interrupted, and gave a big roll of his eyes. "I don't know where he comes up with all these delusions, but I'm doing just fine, I promise. Please tell him to stop worrying about me, and focus on his own life. Or, I'll tell him myself, either way." Satisfied that the matter was resolved, Yuri switched topics. "How is Viktor, by the way? Is he still in Barcelona, or...?"

Nikolai blinked, confused. "No, well, wait... _Vitya_ didn't tell you?"

Yuri's blood ran cold. Somehow, he automatically knew he was not going to like what his grandfather was going to say next. Maybe he was prophetic, too, like his mom claimed to be (despite damning evidence to the contrary). Yuri gripped onto his steak knife, preparing himself for whatever nonsensical shenanigans Viktor had gotten himself into now. "Tell me.... what?"

"Well, _Vitya_ quit his job." Nikolai spoke slowly. His eyes observed Yuri's expression closely, gauging his reaction. "That's what we were talking about on the phone last night. He said he didn't want to be a model like his mother any longer, but instead focus on his own happiness."

Nikolai paused, but Yuri wasn't saying anything. No, Yuri was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Last I heard," Nikolai continued, " _Vitya_ was in between flights, ready to come back home to California. Except not really, because he's staying upstate, in that charming little town your father loved to take you sometimes. Hatsbury, I think it was? Anyway, _Vitya_ said he was going to visit an old friend."

And there was the other shoe.

Yuri had always been a particularly angsty teenager, but it had been a while since he could remember feeling so pissed off, so utterly _betrayed._

"He. Said. _What?!_ "

"He said—"

"That shithead!"

" _Yurochka!_ Don't say such things about your own brother!"

Yuri still fumed internally, but he lowered his voice. "I can't believe it," he hoarsely whispered, "Did he seriously forget what he promised me?!"

"What did he promise you?"

Yuri startled, having momentarily forgotten that his grandfather was there, and also that his grandfather didn't already know. It was the one secret Yuri had never shared with him. He considered finally coming clean, but quickly shut that impulse down.

No, not even his beloved _dedushka_ could know. It was a secret only Yuri and Viktor had to bear.

"It doesn't matter," Yuri said. How he reacted to Viktor's recent betrayal was what mattered. He considered his options. One thing was clear: Yuri couldn't fix anything while he was in Los Angeles. Yuri dug his cell out of his pocket and began to scroll through his contact list.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm finding someone to take over this case while I fly to Hatsbury to kick some sense into my numbskull brother."

"What?! Just like that? _Yurochka,_ wait a minute and think this over. Why is this such a big deal?"

Oh, how Yuri wished he could tell his grandfather. But how it wasn't just his secret, but Viktor's as well. As furious as Yuri was with his elder brother, he knew it was not his place to divulge Viktor's secret. Someone in his family had to have a sense of loyalty, after all. It might as well be Yuri.

"If you knew what I knew," Yuri explained carefully, "you would know that I _have_ to stop Viktor."

"But... right now? You just got promoted. Can you really afford to abandon your first independent case? I know your father may let it slide, but it's not fair to your co-workers."

"I know it's not fair." Yuri stood up, thumb hovering over the call button. He knew exactly who he could dump this case on, who would take it without question: Otabek, his best – and only – friend. "But _dedushka,_ it was you who taught me that family comes before anything else."

It was a lesson he hoped his own mother would learn some day. Yuri pushed that unwanted thought down, though. This wasn't about his mother. This was about a family member who he thought he could actually trust, who then betrayed that trust. This was about the catastrophic consequences that would inevitably follow Viktor's stupid, selfish decision. And most importantly, this was about saving Yuri's own hide.

Nikolai huffed loudly through his nose. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

"No," Yuri said, and hit the call button.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two demons visit Yu-topia Inn, and Yuuri begins to realize that there are many things Viktor has neglected to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend for this chapter to be so long, honestly. I was just having such a fun time writing it, and also I promised that I would get to what Viktor had promised Yurio, so I wanted to include that. Otherwise I probably could have split this one into two chapters. But you wanted it, so here it is!

There was a strategic reason why the Katsuki's, like most demons who owned their own businesses, chose a property far off from other buildings.

Demons were physically superior to humans, true, but only while in complete darkness. The light and heat from the sun gradually drained demons of their powers. Even the reflected light from the moon had a slight effect on them. So any demon that approached Yu-topia Inn during the day would have to traverse a couple of acres under sunlight first, rendering them defenseless.

Of course, that didn't safeguard the Inn from being attacked at night.

That's where Phichit came in. Beyond being a talented techno-witch, Phichit also had a gift for enchantment, the ability to craft magic artifacts and weapons. And so Phichit had crafted a multitude of cloth charms that would subtly vibrate in the presence of a demon's aura. He had hung them in the trees all over the grounds, and having been their creator, would intuitively know whenever one of the charms had been activated.

It was a great security system which allowed the Katsuki's time to ready themselves in the case of a demonic attack. Although word had long ago spread of the many charms, and so Yu-topia Inn was rarely ever approached by malevolent demons.

Patrolling the territory, therefore, rarely resulted in anything but a long, uneventful night stroll.

The closest Yuuri or his friends had ever gotten into a turf war was the time a pack of inebriated teen werewolves tried to strike up a rivalry with them. The pack had actually attempted the same ploy several times over the course of a year before their pack fell apart after high school graduation, but even that had been more amusing than dangerous.

(And eventually, one of the werewolves later came back asking for a job. That was how Yu-topia Inn ended up hiring Emil Nekola.)

But the point was that Yu-topia Inn was seldom in danger of being attacked.

That was why, when Phichit was in the middle of refilling Viktor's mug with another helping of Guang Hong's signature cozy-mood mocha latte, and he felt the distinctive twinge in his gut that one of his charms had begun vibrating, he flinched so hard he nearly dumped the rest of the hot liquid right into Viktor's lap.

"Hey!" Viktor shouted, yanking his hands back as the decaf expresso sloshed over his untouched tiramisu. "Watch where you're pouring!"

Yuuri paled upon noticing Phichit's intense expression. "Phichit, what's wrong?"

"One of my charms just picked up something," Phichit said. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his connection to the vibrating charm. "It's the one near the east entrance to the woods."

Viktor grew solemn as he realized what was going on. "Do you know how many there are?"

Phichit shook his head. "My magic doesn't allow me to create artifacts _that_ advanced yet. But I can tell it's _a lot_ of demonic energy. If it's only one demon, they're one powerful bastard." He then retrieved his cell phone and posted a quick message to the staff chat:

_powerful energy, east entrance. meet by east gate_

"I have to go, sorry," Phichit added, slipping his phone back into his pocket, "You two are going to have to pour your own drinks."

"We're coming, too."

Yuuri looked at Viktor in surprise. He had been about to suggest joining Phichit himself, but didn't consider asking Viktor to tag along. As far as he knew, the Nikiforov's were aristocratic who hired other demons to fight in their stead. Would Viktor even know how to defend himself?

"Are you sure?" Yuuri touched the back of Viktor's hand tenderly. "It's probably just someone who stumbled onto our territory by accident. I wouldn't be gone long."

Viktor raised an eyebrow, amused. "Yuuri, do you think this is my first time confronting a potentially aggressive demon? I've gotten into turf wars before, you know, and I tend to win them."

Yuuri blinked, slowly absorbing Viktor's words.

"Okay, well please decide if you're coming or not, like, right now," Phichit cut in, "We need to leave to catch the trespassers before they get too close to the Inn."

"I guess we're both coming," Yuuri said.

Viktor smiled warmly. He stood up, and helped Yuuri to his feet. Their fingers stayed linked for a moment. "Okay, let's go," Viktor said, and paused. It seemed he was about to say something else, but instead he let Yuuri's hand go and turned away.

The three of them scurried out of the dining hall together.

\--

Yuuri, Viktor, and Phichit met up with Mila, Emil, and Seung-gil outside. They had been on patrol, and had gathered by the east gate as instructed by Phichit's text.

(Seung-gil was a kumiho, the Korean sister-species of the Japanese many-tailed fox demon. They grew a new tail and power for each decade they lived through. Seung-gil had three tails, and the ability to turn into either a puff of smoke or a rainbow-colored carp. He was quite vocal about hoping his thirtieth birthday would grant him a more useful ability.)

Once their two teams of three converged into one of six, they set out towards the activated charm.

Thankfully, the rain had mostly let up, though the ground was still damp.

They hadn't even gotten a few yards into the woods when Seung-gil stopped, examining Phichit with an inquisitive twist in his frown. "What's wrong?" He demanded in a barely-audible whisper.

Phichit crossed his arms tightly across his body. It was clear on his face that, as Seung-gil expected, something _was_ bothering him.

"Well," Phichit answered slowly, "The source of the energy... isn't moving. In fact, it feels like the trespassers are just... standing under the charm. I think they're waiting for us to come to them."

"Creepy," Mila said.

"Maybe Mila and Phichit should turn back," Emil suggested. He was rarely intimidated, so the low angle of his ears was quite worrying.

Viktor hummed thoughtfully. "That might be for the best," he agreed, "Unless you witches know any good defensive spells, I'd rather not have you two get involved in the middle of a demon squirmish, especially in the dead of night. These trespassers will be at their strongest right now, and your magic may be more or less useless against them."

"You think these demons are strong enough to be resistant to magic?" Yuuri shivered, unconsciously stepping closer to Viktor.

"I'm not going to ignore the possibility."

Again, Yuuri got the sense that there was something Viktor wasn't saying, but he trusted that his vampire friend had his reasons. So instead of voicing his doubts, Yuuri kept his lips shut.

Mila sighed, clearly conflicted. "I don't want to go back," she told them, "What if you guys need my telepathy? Otherwise, they could lie straight to your face, and you'd never know." She kicked at the dirt and made up her mind. "I'm coming. Phichit, what about you?"

"I..." Phichit clung tighter to himself. Unlike Mila, who was telekinetic in addition to her telepathy, Phichit's magic gifts were primarily passive, and meant for neither combat nor protection. Leo had taught him how to cast a minor magic barrier a couple of years ago, but Phichit doubted he could conjure one strong enough to protect himself from a demon at full-power. Still, Phichit was hesitant to leave his friends to fend for themselves. "I... think I'll stay, too. I'll need to repair my charm if the demons mess with it, anyway."

And so they continued to stalk towards the trespasser. Mila walked in front, reaching out with the telepathy, hoping to identify the strangers before they made contact.

Viktor reached out to take Yuuri's hand. Yuuri squeezed Viktor's fingers in turn.

After about ten more minutes, Mila came to an abrupt halt. Everyone held their breath, waiting for what Mila had to say.

"Oh my god," Mila whispered, "Oh _my god._ I'd know that dirty mind anywhere."

"Wait, what?" Seung-gil hissed.

Viktor suddenly bounced in place, startling everyone. His smile was radiating an uplifting mix of delight and relief. "Ooh, Christophe! Is it Christophe?"

"It sure is," Mila said.

Mila and Viktor strode forward, Viktor dragging Yuuri behind him. Phichit, Emil, and Seung-gil followed, the emotional whiplash rendering them mute.

Sure enough, as Mila said, Chris Giacometti, Viktor and Yuuri's childhood friend, was there, leaning against a tree. Chris was an incubus, a demon with a long tail ending in a pointed spade shape, the wings of a bat, and the curved horns and hooves of a ram. But instead of meat or blood, incubi feasted on pure energy— sexual energy.

As the group approached him, Chris stretched out his wings and arms and heaved a loud yawn. "Ah, finally you guys showed up," he called out. Chris crossed his ankles and angled himself into a more seductive pose. "You kept me waiting so long."

"Chris!" Viktor chastised him, "Why didn't you just call or text me to tell me you were coming? Your theatrics gave us quite a scare."

"Oh, but I did text you, _mon cher,_ " Chris countered. "You didn't answer, nor did Yuuri when I texted him. I assumed you were both working, or busy, or else you were just ignoring me. I would have called Mila, but she blocked my number. How else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"Oh, whoops," Mila laughed, "I forgot to unblock you, didn't I? To be fair, I've enjoyed not having you blow up my phone with dirty jokes all the time, so I regret nothing."

Chris faked being hurt, clutching his chest and muttering, "Ouch, Mila."

Yuuri checked his phone, and Viktor looked at his own. Both had put their cells on airplane mode for the date, and as Chris said, they both had a chain of unread texts and missed calls.

"Whoops," Viktor echoed Mila's sentiment.

Seung-gil snorted. "So how long have you been waiting out here for them to reply? Did you not think to try calling the Inn?"

Chris pouted dramatically. "Oh, I wish I could have," he said, "Unfortunately, I couldn't risk Mr. or Mrs. Katsuki answering the phone. They're always so nice to me, and they would have offered me a free room for the night and free breakfast in the morning. How could I have refused that?" He tousled his own hair, which was still wet from the earlier rain. "I needed to talk to Viktor someplace private, anyhow. This seemed like the better option."

"You can't stay?" Viktor frowned, and looked Chris over. "What's going on?"

Chris smiled sympathetically. It was clear Viktor was not going to like what he had to say, and he was therefore reluctant to say it. So instead of saying anything, Chris unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt and tugged the fabric to the side, exposing his neck. There, tight against the flesh of his throat, was a black leather collar. When Chris's finger brushed it, a row of glowing red runes briefly appeared.

"Damn," Viktor cursed under his breath. "My father actually sent you here to spy on me?"

Chris hummed an affirmative.

"Wait, what is that?" Unease swirled in Yuuri's gut. He had never been particularly fond of Mikhail, but he hadn't anticipated anything like this.

"It's an obedience collar," Chris explained, sarcasm heavily lacing his jolly tone, "Every employee of Mikhail has to wear one while on duty. It forbids me from lying. So if you guys have any juicy gossip, you best keep your lips shut, because I may end up unintentionally spilling the beans to someone else."

Silence followed Chris's words. No one quite felt like laughing.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "Now that you've figured me out, I can go back to Mikhail and let him know that his little ploy has backfired." His tone changed, as Chris pretended to talk to Mikhail. "Such a shame, I know. No, I didn't tell him anything! He figured out I was a spy on his own."

"Huh," said Seung-gil, "Smart."

"Thanks! I thought so, too."

Yuuri reached out and steadied himself against Viktor's arm. "I... I can't believe Mikhail would actually send someone to spy on you."

Viktor tucked Yuuri under his arm, lips pressed shut.

Chris tutted. "Honestly, I'm surprised Mikhail didn't try someone worst. I've never seen him that angry before. I thought he was going to give himself an aneurysm."

"He got _that mad_ over Viktor quitting his job?"

"No, he got _that mad_ after Viktor abandoned his bodyguards and seemed to disappear off the face of the planet. God, Viktor, you should have seen Mikhail's face. If you hadn't called your mom and told her where you were going, he was going to assume that you had been kidnapped."

"Bodyguards? Kidnapped?!" Yuuri gripped onto Viktor's arm tighter, trying to draw sense out of what Chris was saying. "What do you mean?"

Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to his body. "Oh, my father is just paranoid, Yuuri," he said, "Ever since my face started showing up in magazines, my father has been convinced that someone is going to kidnap me for ransom."

"Mikhail does have a lot of enemies," Chris put in, "He may be paranoid, but Viktor, you're too careless."

Viktor's head snapped up. "Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like." Chris heaved a sigh, giving Viktor an unamused stare. "A video of you serenading Yuuri has already been uploaded online. Rumors about your scandalous gay love affair are circulating the web. It's a good thing Mikhail hates technology so much, or otherwise he would have already figured out your true reason for coming here. And if anyone did want to kidnap you, well now they know _exactly_ where to find you."

Viktor bristled at Chris's words. "I thought you were on _my_ side," he snapped.

Yuuri tensed, unused to Viktor using such a mean tone.

But as quickly as Viktor had lost control of his anger, he reeled himself back in. Shaking slightly, Viktor's fingers found Yuuri's. Tucked between the warmth of their huddled torsos, Viktor and Yuuri held hands.

Mila, Phichit, and Seung-gil had all taken a few steps back after Viktor's exclamation. None of them made a sound, unwilling to get involved, and yet unable to look away.

"You don't understand," Viktor said, "I had to get away. I had to escape. Living under constant surveillance, knowing that anything I say or do could be reported back to my father... I've wasted four years of my life doing everything right, but it was killing me. I needed to do something drastic to get away."

Chris sighed. "I _am_ on your side, Viktor," he reassured his longtime friend, "I'm here, aren't I? I just want you to be careful."

"I promise," Viktor said, "I'll be careful."

"Glad to hear it." Chris paused, and then pushed himself away from the tree so that he was standing upright. "Oh right," he added, "Mila, I need you to do me a favor."

It took Mila a second to react. Yuuri didn't blame her. The whiplash of conversation topic was making him dizzy, too.

Mila tilted her head at Chris and planted her hands on her hips. "Um okay?"

"You've learned that spell that erases memories, right?" Chris tapped at his own forehead. "I need you to erase my memory of watching that video of Viktor and Yuuri, and also to make me promise not to go on social media for the next forty-eight hours. Mikhail may ask me whether or not Viktor is courting someone, and I want to truthfully tell him that I don't know."

"Oh. Okay, yeah, I can do that." Mila stepped forward, raising her palm inches from Chris's face.

Both Mila and Chris closed their eyes. There was a faint glow to be seen dancing between Mila's fingers. The soft light lingered for a moment, and then faded away.

Mila opened her eyes first and backed away.

When Chris blinked open his eyes, they had a somewhat glassy look to them. Soon, that effect dissipated as well.

"Chris, whatever you do, do _not_ go on social media for the next forty-eight hours," Mila said.

Chris frowned. "Did I ask you to tell me that?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Okay, fine." Chris folded his arms in a ridiculously childish manner. He glanced over at Viktor and smirked. "The shit I put up for you, eh Viktor?"

"You're a saint, Christophe."

The group then said their goodbyes to Chris, and wished him luck facing Mikhail's wrath. Yuuri mostly huddled beside Viktor, speaking only to say a quick, "Bye." His mind was, understandably, elsewhere.

His silence continued the entire walk back to Yu-topia Inn.

\--

November 2009  
[ Eight years ago... ]

Mikhail's paranoia was something Yuuri had been acquainted with from the very beginning. He first witnessed it on his thirteenth birthday, which overlapped with the Nikiforov family's second time vacationing at Yu-topia Inn, a little less than a year after their first time visiting.

It happened towards the end of their two week stay. By that point, Mari, Yuuri, Viktor, and little Yuri had become nearly inseparable.

Also by that time, Yuri had been given the nickname Yurio by Mari, though Viktor preferred to call him _Yura,_ _Yurochka,_ or even _Yurka,_ depending on how he felt towards his brother at the time.

(During the first couple of years of their friendship, Viktor had tried to explain the complexities of Russian diminutives to Yuuri. Viktor and Yuri's Russian-born grandfather had made sure to pass down the language to his grandsons, since Mikhail had long ago forgotten it. _Yura_ and _Vitya_ were common nicknames, conveying familiarity. _Yurochka_ and _Vitenka_ were the names primarily used by Nikolai, as they were even more affectionate than the former two. And _Yurka_ and _Vitka_ were generally used as insults between the brothers, since it apparently made their names sound "too babyish". Viktor had tried in vain to get Yuuri to refer to him exclusively as _Vitya,_ but Yuuri kept forgetting, and eventually Viktor gave up.)

A couple of days before Yuuri's birthday, Viktor's mother Klara overheard Hiroko and Toshiya talking about the party they were planning, and immediately ran off to talk to Yuuri.

Yuuri had been hanging out with the Nikiforov brothers in Mari's room at the time, since hers was bigger. Viktor was attempting to teach everyone all the rules of chess, as they had been marathoning Mario Party to the point of boredom, and wanted to try something different.

When Klara unexpectantly burst through the door, Yuuri flinched so hard in surprise that he ended up tossing the pawn he was holding over his shoulder, which hit Yurio square in the forehead.

"Ow!!" Yurio rolled over onto his hands and knees, hissing in pain.

"Oh dear, sorry!" Klara laughed a bit as she dashed to Yurio's side. "I didn't mean to startle anyone. Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yurio grouched through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?" Klara touched Yurio's shoulder, trying to turn him over. That proved to be a mistake.

"I said I'm fine!" Yurio swatted her sympathetic hand away and sat up to glare at Yuuri. "Hey, butterfingers, try throwing the stupid heavy glass chess piece _away_ from me next time."

"S-sorry," Yuuri said.

Klara tsked at Yurio, used to his dismissive attitude towards her. "It was just a clumsy mistake, darling. Live and let live, eh?"

Yurio just continued to ignore her.

(Over the years, Yuuri has been trying to figure out the exact dynamic between Klara and Yurio, and to a lesser extent also the one between Lena and Viktor. The former was very much the definition of a love/hate relationship, though with the hate coming exclusively from Yurio's side. The former was much more complicated, as it was more an absence of a relationship than anything else. Yuuri couldn't remember a single instance when they so much as looked at each other.)

"Anywho," Klara said, "A little birdie told me that Yuuri's birthday is in a couple of days. Is that right?"

Yuuri perked up. "Yeah, I'm turning thirteen!"

"Goodness! Thirteen is such a wonderful age!" Klara scooched closer to Yuuri on her knees, jostling the chess board in the process. "I remember when _Vitenka_ turned thirteen. Oh, he was a menace at that age."

"Mooom," Viktor complained, though it was evident to everyone that he was trying hard not to laugh, "That was just last year."

"It _was_ just last year, wasn't it?" Klara loved to tease her son, "I stand corrected. You're still a menace." (A short giggle escaped Viktor at that. Klara giggled, too. Their laughs sounded nearly identical.) "In any case," Klara said once she stopped giggling, "tell me, Yuuri: what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Oh, the same as usual," Yuuri answered. His family, Yuuri included, loved their traditions. So Yuuri began to explain how he had celebrated his birthday for as long as he could remember: "I won't have to do any morning chores, and I'll be allowed to sleep in as much as I want. Then, I get to invite three friends over for dinner. Mama and Papa will make me my favorite food: _katsudon._ And we'll get the west wing ball room all to ourselves, for games, cake, and opening presents! I'm going to invite Yuuko and Phichit. And maybe Takeshi, too, if he promises not to shove my face into the cake like last year."

Viktor gave his mom a meaningful look. "Those are the friends that Yuuri made _at school._ "

(Viktor had become increasing adamant about going to school that year, which finally resulted in his wish being granted the following spring. Viktor even got to go to school in Hatsbury, though he had to attend a private boarding school, since his family didn't live in the area. Mama Katsuki, for the record, offered to let Viktor stay with them, but Mikhail made it _very clear_ that no son of his was going to attend a public school.)

"How lovely," Klara commented. And then, "You aren't going out at all for your birthday?"

"Oh, uh, no?"

Mari explained, "Since our parents work more or less 24/7, they can't leave the Inn too often. It's easier for us to just celebrate birthdays and holidays here."

"We don't really go out to restaurants either," Viktor said, "Since, y'know, all human food is basically junk food to us."

"Dad calls it a waste of money," Yurio agreed.

Klara hummed thoughtfully. Then, she shared her diabolical plan: "Hey, Yuuri? How would you like to go out for a breakfast brunch with Viktor, _Yura,_ and your friends? That way you can still celebrate here with your parents, but you can also get out of the house for a bit. What do you say? It can be my birthday gift to you."

If Yuuri could relive his life, here he would have turned the offer down politely with a simple, "No thank you, I'd rather sleep in."

But Yuuri had no way of knowing what was coming, and so instead he naively gasped, "Really? You would do that for me?" And then, after Klara assured him that she was serious, "Yes, please! Just let me ask my mama first."

And so Yuuri did, and Mama Katsuki was all too happy to let him go.

The next couple of days passed with the same excruciating slow manner in which all anticipated events did in childhood. Klara made matters worse by informing them that she intended to take them to a 'fancy place', and told them to 'dress their best'. For the next forty-eight hours, Yuuri fussed endlessly over what he was going to wear.

(After all, in his twelve-/almost thirteen-year-old mind, going out to brunch to a fancy restaurant with Viktor was _basically_ a date, right? Never mind that they wouldn't be alone. It was close enough to young Yuuri's understanding of how a date worked for him to be a mess of nerves and excitement.)

In the end, Mari managed to convince Yuuri that a simple button down and black slacks was acceptable formal wear for brunch.

Yuuri invited Yuuko, Phichit, and (after some deliberation) Takeshi, eager to finally introduce them to the handsome vampire he befriended the previous winter. Luckily, all three of them were given permission to go. There was no indication that anything would go wrong.

This is what Yuuri didn't find out until later that night, when his mom came in to explain things to him:

Klara had reached out to Lena for help distracting Mikhail, fully aware that Mikhail would forbid her from taking his sons out to a restaurant without his personal supervision. Lena made plans, then, to take Mikhail out to a different place for brunch. Their scheme might have worked out perfectly, with Mikhail never learning about Yuuri's thirteenth birthday brunch. Unfortunately, Mikhail developed a headache, and insisted that Lena and he return to the Inn early.

Lena had managed to call Klara and inform her of the wrench thrown into their plan, but Klara received the voicemail too late.

The brunch itself was fantastic. Although Yuuri loved his parents' cooking, the restaurant's food was great, too, if very different. Phichit and Yuuko were both impressed with Viktor's attractiveness, they confided in Yuuri in whispers. Takeshi was less interested in the vampire brothers, but he stuck to his promise not to tease Yuuri about anything, since it was his birthday.

Viktor ordered the same thing Yuuri had: gingerbread french toast. But aside from a few nibbles, Viktor hardly touched it. Later, on the car ride home, Viktor gave his leftovers to Yuuri. (From then on, it became a tradition for Viktor to give Yuuri his leftovers, especially desserts.)

Unfortunately, the otherwise perfect birthday morning then took a turn for the worst.

It started when Klara was fishing for the car keys, as they exited the restaurant. Since Lena and Mikhail had taken the Nikiforov family van, Klara had borrowed Mama Katsuki's small SUV.

(Hiroko hadn't known about Klara and Lena's scheme, only that Lena was taking Mikhail out for some one-on-one time, and so Klara couldn't use the van.)

Before finding the keys, however, Klara realized that she had a missed call and voicemail from Lena.

Yuuri didn't remember all the details of what followed, other than the fact that Klara was freaking out, which caused everyone else to freak out, and Yuuri especially to grow ill with anxiety wondering what the hell was going on.

Klara drove them back to the Inn as fast as she could, but to no avail. Mikhail and Lena had arrived first.

Yuuri would later remember his thirteenth birthday as the worst birthday of his life. They hardly got a chance to take off their coats and boots before Mikhail cornered Klara in the lobby and began to _scream_ at her, and at Lena, who he had dragged into the room with him.

Toshiya managed to get the kids out of earshot before the resulting argument got _too_ heated, but the ghost-memory of Mikhail's enraged shouting echoed in Yuuri's head for the rest of the day.

The day had been ruined. Not just for Yuuri, but for anyone in the Inn. Word had quickly spread about the fight that had taken place between the quarreling spouses, though it seemed none of the guests could agree on which pretty blonde was the actual Mrs. Nikiforov. Conversations never strayed far from the events of that morning, except with the kids, who didn't do much talking at all.

The ones most affected, of course, were Viktor and Yurio. The brothers were inconsolable. Neither said much of anything for a long while.

And then, nine-year-old Yurio, in his attempt to rationalize what had taken place, blamed the only person that his heart would allow. His confusion and sadness turned to fury. "What was Klara thinking?" Yurio would demand, but not accept any answers, "How stupid! None of this would have happened if..."

The words struck a nerve in Viktor. He stood up, mutely walked over to Yurio, and shoved him square in the chest, knocking him butt-first onto the floor.

"Hey!" Yurio had snapped. "You butthead! You _turd._ ”

"Hey, hey, stop that!" Again, Toshiya had to leap in and play peacemaker. The physical aspect of the fight, therefore, ended quickly, but it was days before the brothers spoke kindly towards one other again.

\--

April 2017  
[ Present day ]

The painful memory of Yuuri’s thirteenth birthday circled through his mind as their group – Viktor, Mila, Seung-gil, Phichit, and him – solemnly made their way back to Yu-topia Inn. Not for the first time, he wished he had the courage to yell at Mikhail for once, see how _he_ liked it. 

Somewhere along the way, Yuuri must have unconsciously taken Viktor’s hand in his. By the time the two of them separated from the others, and headed towards Yuuri’s room, on some unspoken mutual agreement, Yuuri was practically suffocating Viktor’s fingers.

“Oh,” Yuuri said, once he realized, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to grip so hard.”

“It’s okay.” Viktor laughed, shaking some blood back into his fingers. “You had such an intense look on your face; I figured you were just feeling overprotective of me suddenly. Which is actually super cute, so no need to deny it if you were.” He then gave his signature Viktor Nikiforov wink.

Yuuri raised his eyes to meet Viktor's. "I guess I won't deny it, then."

" _Yuuri._ " Viktor grinned ear to ear, exposing the sharp points of his pearly whites. "We can be overprotective of each other, then."

"Okay," Yuuri easily agreed.

They stood in silence for a beat. Yuuri's back was to the door to his room, with Viktor standing before him. It was a comfortable silence, and it didn't need to be immediately filled. Instead, they took the time to meditate on the luck of their mutual affection.

"It's too bad Chris had to come and ruin my plans," Viktor whispered, gently as to not shatter the soft moment.

Yuuri blinked. "Wait, you had more planned after the dessert and coffee?"

"Not _too_ much more," Viktor admitted, "But I was going to have my tiramisu boxed up, so I could give it to you. And then I was going to take you on a short night stroll through the garden. And then..."

"There's still more?"

Viktor dropped his gaze. A slight quirk of the lips made him look bashful and mischievous all at once.

 _What a gorgeous man,_ Yuuri thought, and blushed.

"Well," Viktor said, "I suppose this part is the same. I was going to walk you back to the room, put the tiramisu into your hands, bid you goodnight, and, if I was lucky..."

The rest of his sentence hung in the air, unspoken.

Yuuri's blush deepened, but he didn't look away. He tipped his chin upwards, just a smidge, and glanced meaningfully towards Viktor's lips.

Softly, so softly, Viktor drew forward, his hands coming up to delicately cup Yuuri's face with the tips of his fingers. Yuuri met Viktor the rest of the way, tilting his head so that he could avoid bumping noses.

Their first kiss was feather-soft, just a barely there brush of lips.

Their second kiss lingered.

Yuuri breathed Viktor in. The hint of bitter expresso on Viktor's mouth made Yuuri's mind fuzzy with static, and, impulsively, Yuuri pulled Viktor, by his waist, back for more.

Neither had the headspace for counting kisses after the third one.

When they finally parted for want of oxygen, Yuuri immediately knew he was making the sappiest, most ridiculous smile he has ever made in his life. When he opened his eyes, Yuuri saw that Viktor was mirroring his goofy expression.

"Yuuri," Viktor said, awed and breathless.

"Viktor," Yuuri said, and chuckled. He wasn't laughing at Viktor or himself, but instead out of pure joy. "Viktor," Yuuri repeated, hoping that one word could convey everything he couldn't yet bring himself to say.

_I love you._

_I have always loved you._

_I'm so happy you're here._

_You couldn't possibly understand how much you mean to me._

They shared another moment of comfortable silence, flirting simply with smiles and meaningful flickers of the eyes; making _mooneyes at each other,_ as some would say.

At last, Viktor reluctantly took a step back. "Goodnight," he murmured, as he withdrew his hands.

"Goodnight," Yuuri echoed.

With a cloudy head and full heart, Yuuri pulled himself away from Viktor, and retired to his room.

It took hours of tossing and turning for Yuuri to fall asleep that night. And when he finally did, he dreamt of nothing but kissing Viktor again.

\--

The next morning, Yuuri woke up unusually eager to start his Thursday morning shift.

It definitely had everything to do with seeing Viktor again. They shared a quick morning kiss in the hall outside the kitchen before going in to work, and kept meeting each other's loving gaze from across the room.

Occasionally, when they passed one another, Viktor would brush his hand across Yuuri's arm, causing butterflies to erupt within Yuuri's stomach.

Yuuri had been _attempting_ to be discreet about the whole thing, but soon realized that there was no point. Gossip traveled fast within Yu-topia Inn, after all. By noon, Yuuri had been congratulated by nearly every fellow staff member, including, embarrassingly enough, his own parents and sister. Nearly everyone remarked on what a cute couple they were.

And so Yuuri drifted through the morning in a lovesick haze. He often caught himself prancing around on his tiptoes, as though he was at one of his ballet lessons with Aunt Minako. And Viktor would see him doing it, too, and he would flash him an awed, goofy grin.

The couple's honeymoon phase, however, was quickly cut short by the newest arrival at Yu-topia Inn.

\--

Yuri Nikiforov arrived by uber around two in the afternoon, cranky from lack of sleep and ready to take out years of repressed anguish at anyone who looked at him funny.

He was in so foul a mood, in fact, that he hardly even glanced at Mama Katsuki when she greeted him.

"Yuri-chan, it's so good to see you," Hiroko repeated herself, in case Yuri didn't hear her the first time. She watched, her smile never wavering, as he kicked off his combat boots by the front door. "Are you going to stay the night? Your regular room is taken, but I have a few other vacancies I'm sure you'd like."

Yuri grunted, and hung his light rain jacket on the old wooden rack. "No," he finally answered, "I'm not staying long at all. Where's Viktor?"

Hiroko blinked. "Oh, right! You must be here to talk with Vi-chan. Last I saw him, he was helping Toshiya clean up the kitchen." She tilted her face, trying to catch Yuri's eyes. "Are you hungry? I can make you some _katsudon_ if you haven't eaten yet."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't eat human food anymore."

Hiroko nodded, and followed Yuri as he stormed down the hall to the kitchen. "How is your mother doing?" She prompted, hoping still to tease some conversation out of the boy. "I hope she's in good health."

Yuri's steady pace faltered for a millisecond. "Lena," Yuri gritted out each word as though it was its own sentence, "Is. Doing. Just. Fine."

Luckily, Hiroko decided at that moment not to pry any further. There was a nearly visible hot cloud steaming from Yuri's head and shoulders, and she didn't want to chance fanning the flames. So she watched his back silently, wondering what horrible things had happened since she had last seen the younger Nikiforov brother.

Yuri kicked open the kitchen doors with an unnecessary amount of force.

" _VIKTOR!_ "

Viktor and Yuuri jolted apart, having been caught stealing smooches behind Toshiya's back as they were drying dishes. All three men glanced over at once, expressions similarly comical, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Viktor's face darkened with understanding for a moment before he covered it with a wooden smile. " _Yura,_ " he called out, "hello!"

"Viktor, we need to talk."

Viktor glanced sideways at Yuuri. The _bake-danuki's_ face remained open and confused.

It was enviable, Yuri thought, to be so ignorant.

"Okay," Viktor said, "So talk."

Of course Viktor wanted to play the fool, too. Yuri fully understood that desire, but he was not as stupid – or desperate – to think for a second that it would make the least amount of difference in the end. So Yuri bared his fangs at his brother, venom in his voice. "I _meant_ we need to talk alone."

Toshiya shifted his weight from foot to foot, his smile fading. "Ah, Yuuri and I will leave then."

But Viktor grasped Yuuri's arm, firm enough to stop him from going anywhere. "No, Yuuri," he whispered, "You should stay. Whatever _Yura_ has to say to me, you should hear it, too."

"I'll be going, then," Toshiya said, drying his hands hurriedly before brisk-walking out of the room.

Yuri fumed, glaring daggers at the other Yuuri and hoping it would be enough to scare him away. But Yuuri must have grown more confident since childhood, because he barely even flinched.

"Viktor," Yuri repeated himself, "We need to talk _alone._ Just the two of us."

Viktor didn't say anything at first. And then, "I know what you're going to say, _Yurochka._ And Yuuri deserves to hear it, too."

 _Damn him,_ Yuri thought. But he relented. "Whatever. But let's find someplace else to talk. I remember how much the people around here gossip in lieu of anything interesting to do."

"Agreed," said Viktor, "Let's go up to my room, then."

\--

As per tradition, Mama Katsuki offered Viktor the coziest room at Yu-topia Inn. It was more spacious than even the one Hiroko and her husband shared, and easily twice the size of Yuuri's.

It was at the very end of the west wing, on the third floor. The balcony had an excellent view of the nearby lake, and the land where the barn and pastures used to be.

Mikhail, Klara, and Lena stayed in its sister suite across the hall whenever they vacationed there, while the brothers shared a smaller room a few doors down, near the stairway. And like its sister suite, it was more focused on luxury than authenticity. The king-sized bed was fitted with the softest linens the Katsuki's could afford. The wooden tables and chairs were framed by iron. And the avant-garde decor was definitely more colorful than anything that one would expect to find in the Gilded Age.

Still, it was a beautiful room, and no guest that stayed in it had complained about the historical inaccuracies.

Viktor shut the door behind them gingerly, but didn't not make any effort to speak.

Yurio, too, held his tongue. He was too busy glaring a hole into the floor.

Anxiety, Yuuri's longtime friend, fluttered beneath his ribs. He was holding himself back from jumping to conclusions, but Viktor's words had refused to leave the forefront of his mind.

_Yuuri deserves to hear it, too._

What did that mean? Yuuri searched Viktor's eyes, but there was no emotion in them. How was Yuuri supposed to know how to feel when he couldn't tell how Viktor felt?

Steeling his nerve, Yuuri cleared his throat to indicate he wanted to speak. "Okay," he said, "We're here. Let's talk."

Yurio looked up, jaw straining from how hard he was clenching his teeth together. His eyes darted from Viktor to Yuuri, and then back to Viktor. When it became clear his elder brother wasn't going to start, he huffed irritably. "Right, okay. You really want to know what's going on, Yuuri? Well, since Viktor has apparently gone mute, I guess it's my responsibility to tell you just how badly he fucked up."

"By... quitting his job, you mean?" ( _Please have this be about his job,_ Yuuri thought.)

"No," Yurio spat. (Of course it wasn't.) "Do I seem like the type of guy who'd give a _flying fuck_ what Viktor does for a career? He could join a circus and as long as he used a different stage name, I wouldn't even bat an eye. No, this is about Viktor courting you, despite _swearing_ to me that he wouldn't. This is about Viktor breaking a sacred brotherly promise."

Yurio might as well have run through Yuuri's heard with a sword. Yuuri stood there, trying not to let his anxiety consume him.

 _Viktor is going to leave you,_ the anxiety whispered.

 _You knew this wouldn't last,_ it said.

Yuuri swallowed the dark thoughts back, and looked to Viktor for assurance. But Viktor had his head turned away.

"Don't tell me your dumb ass forgot about your promise," Yurio growled, "I won't believe that. Even someone as stupid as _you_ wouldn't forget something that important. No, you didn't forget. You just broke your word anyway."

"I didn't forget," Viktor admitted. He refused to tear his eyes away from the far corner. The profile of his face was cold, statue-like. "I broke my word knowingly. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you sound really fucking sorry." Yurio kicked at the floor. His anger was palatable, and nauseatingly bitter. The foul mood wafting off of him was strong enough to drench the entire room. If there were any humans nearby, they'd certainly be cowering in fear. They wouldn't even have to look at Yurio to develop a sudden, primordial fear of him. Mikhail had the same effect on humans whenever he was pissed off.

"I am sorry," Viktor said, "But I couldn't—"

"I suppose you also remember what happened the day you made me that promise," Yurio went on, ignoring Viktor. "Tell him, Viktor. Tell the Yuuri you _actually_ care about what happened the day you made me that promise."

Viktor swallowed. "That isn't fair," he protested weakly.

"I don't care! Tell him. You're the one who wanted him a part of this conversation. Tell him!"

It felt like ages before Viktor spoke again. Yuuri waited breathlessly, simultaneously dying to know and praying that Viktor never told him.

Viktor sniffed wetly. And then, he spoke. "It was about... two or three years ago," he began, "Probably three. I was still in high school, and I was visiting _dedushka_ and _Yuroshka_ in LA during spring break. _Dedushka_ went out to get some groceries, but _Yuroshka_ insisted I stay home with him and catch up."

"What did I say to you?" Yurio unkindly prompted.

At last, Viktor looked over at them. He watched Yurio for a beat, and then shifted his gaze to Yuuri. His cheeks were glistening. " _Yuroshka_ told me he was like me," Viktor said, "He was gay. He told me he was afraid father would hate him, and that he'd be forced to marry someone he didn't love."

"And what did you promise me?"

"I promised him that I would marry a woman, and that I would give father enough grandchildren for the both of us. I said, all he had to do was inherit father's business, and pretend to be too busy for dating. And then both of us could make him happy."

Viktor paused, and let that sink in.

"But," Viktor spoke to Yurio, "I was young and stupid. I knew it would be lonely but I didn't know loneliness could hurt that much. I'm sorry I broke my promise, but I don't regret coming here."

"You don't have to regret anything. You just have to stop this idiocy before dad finds out!" Yurio pleaded with Viktor. "There's still time to abandon this suicide mission. If you come out to dad, he will _never_ stop pestering me for grandkids. One of us _has_ to carry on the bloodline. You know that. It's either you or me, and it's sure as hell not going to be me."

Vampires and their bloodlines. Yuuri tried not to open his mouth. It would he just as easy, if not easier, to _turn_ willing witches into vampires. He knew plenty of witches who would jump at the opportunity.

But human-born vampires were considered lesser, and thus old fashioned vampires – like Mikhail – turned their noses up at them.

"I don't suppose Mikhail would accept adopted grandchildren," Yuuri deadpanned.

"No," Yurio snapped, "He wouldn't."

Yuuri frowned, and reached to take Viktor's fingers in his. "I don't understand the obsession with blood relations," he admitted, "I know vampires tend to be stuck in the medieval age, but still."

Neither brother responded. In fact, they went purposefully quiet. Yuuri glanced up, and saw them sharing a pained look.

"Am I missing something?" Yuuri asked them.

Yurio and Viktor both sighed, at the same time. It would be kind of funny, if they didn't look so grave.

"Vampires don't just inherit things like hair and eye color," Viktor explained, "They also inherit powers." He reached out his free hand, palm up. Frost began to spread and dance between his fingers.

"There's an old myth, about the origin of vampires," Viktor said, as the ice forming in his hand glistened and shaped itself into snowflake patterns. "It is said that the first vampires started out as a coven of especially malevolent witches. They were the kind that sacrificed people and animals to fuel their magic. Of course, the problem with malevolent magic is that it always comes back to bite you in the ass.

"In any case, they ignored the various curses and bad luck their evil magic casting brought onto them. Their powers grew, even as their bodies began to break down from repeated illnesses and injuries. The most powerful among them even gained mastery over the elements themselves: wind, fire, ice, ground, lightning, metal... all the many forces of the natural world."

"Oh," Yuuri said. He was beginning to see where the story was headed.

"When the pain and sickness became unbearable," Viktor continued, "they gathered a large group of innocents for their biggest ritual spell yet. In return for their sacrifice, they demanded that the powers that be grant them immortality. They got it, but since it was malevolent magic, there was also a catch. They became the first vampires, doomed to an eternity of drinking blood and growing weak under the light of the sun.

"I'm not sure if the myth is true or not, but either way, it doesn't matter. Other vampires believe it's true. And they believe that any vampire with elemental magic must be able to trace their lineage back to those original vampires. I can control ice, and _Yuroshka_ controls fire. My father controls ice like me, and _dedushka_ can control both, believe it or not. Our family has had elemental magic for many generations, for longer than anyone can remember. Because of that, it's believed that we are related to one of the first vampires."

Viktor finished his story, and lowered his hand.

Yuuri realized he had been staring at the ice in Viktor's palm the whole time, and snapped his attention back to his friend's face.

There was that trademark sad twist in Viktor's smile again.

"Part of our dad's job is ensuring other vampires don't lose control and kill people," Yurio picked up where Viktor left off, "It used to be hard to get blood. You had to hunt people and animals, and you had to be careful not to take too much from any one person, and ensure they couldn't trace the bite back to you. But now we have a whole network of demons selling animal blood for us, so anyone who kills a human for blood has no excuse. Other vampires listen to our dad _because_ he's related to one of the first. The ability to affect people's emotions doesn't work on other vampires, but flinging fire or ice at them sure does. Without our powers, the world of vampires would have no leader, and no rules to follow. It would be utter chaos.

"Recently, our bloodline has been growing thin. _Dedushka_ had a large family back in Russia, but lost almost all of them in demon turf wars. Uncle Yakov married a woman who couldn't bear children, and he fell so deeply in love with her that he refused to take another wife. Our dad has no other siblings. So he wants us to have two children each, at least, in hopes that eventually the Nikiforov family tree will be big enough again to scare any rival vampire gang from dethroning us."

Yuuri watched Viktor's smile grow sadder and sadder. The Nikiforov brothers had a heavier burden than he would have ever guessed. He wanted to say something to cheer Viktor and Yurio up. Anything that came to mind, though, would only sound hollow.

"I'll figure something out," Viktor said suddenly. "I don't know what yet, but I'm not giving up on Yuuri. I'm sorry, _Yuroshka,_ but I won't give him up."

Yurio looked at their linked hands. His shoulders sagged.

"Yeah," he said, defeated, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked or disliked about this chapter. Every single comment fills me with unspeakable joy. I'd reply to all of them if I was a more competent human being. But instead I just read them over and over again in my spare time and squeal in happiness.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr if anyone wants to chat me up: [lorienleylines](http://lorienleylines.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nikiforov family drama continues! We get introduced to some new characters, there is some more adorable victuuri flirting and victuuri as kids flashbacks, and of course a few twists and turns, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Did you miss me? I've been neglecting this story, I know, but spring semester at college started up and I was getting used to the new workload and blah blah more excuses
> 
> Anyway I'm still in love with this story, and I have a more solid idea of where it's going to go from here! I'm super excited to be writing again, and I hope you guys are excited, too

"I'll figure something out," Viktor said. "I don't know what yet, but I'm not giving up on Yuuri. I'm sorry, _Yuroshka,_ but I won't give him up."

Yurio looked at Viktor and Yuuri’s linked hands. His shoulders sagged. "Yeah," he said, defeated, "I know."

Then Yurio turned on his heels and stalked towards the door.

“Wait!” Viktor’s broken voice called out, “ _Yuroshka,_ let’s talk this over! Where are you going?”

He sounded so young, so panicked. It broke Yuuri’s heart.

“Chill out, drama diva!” Yurio paused at the door, hand hovering over the knob. He was glowering over his shoulder at them. “I’m just going to ask Hiroko for a room. We’ve obviously not going to solve this overnight, so until we do, I’ll need a place to sleep. Is that okay with you?”

Yuuri couldn’t be sure, but it occurred to him that Yurio was perhaps trying too hard, struggling to sound angrier than he actually was.

If Viktor thought the same thing, he didn’t mention it. Instead, he merely sank back onto the bed with exaggerated relief. Yurio’s nickname of ‘drama diva’ was incredibly accurate. “Yeah,” Viktor said, breathing out loudly, “Yeah, that’s okay with me.” Another sigh, and then, “That’s a good plan.”

Yurio hesitated, as though the simple compliment was more than he could bear. He fiddled with the door knob for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, Yurio regained his disdainful demeanor. 

“This conversation isn’t over,” Yurio spat, between throwing the door open wide, and slamming it closed behind him.

For seemingly no rational reason, Yuuri found himself wanting to laugh. Maybe it was Yurio’s theatrics. Maybe it was because the Nikiforov brothers were more alike than either would be comfortable admitting to. Or maybe he just needed some outlet for the tirade of emotions welling up inside him.

He swallowed the giggles back, however, and took a few steps towards Viktor.

Viktor had sprawled out on his back across the bed, lying still as a corpse. His wide, vacant eyes, staring at nothing in particular, completed the morbid comparison.

But Viktor’s chest still moved with his breaths, and his eyes still blinked. Yuuri found himself smiling unexpectantly, before realizing that wasn’t the most appropriate reaction. Still, he couldn’t quash the stirring of hope blossoming within his rib cage. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, as gently as he could.

Viktor sucked in a breath. “Am _I_ okay?” He sounded vaguely offended. “I should be asking you if _you’re_ okay.”

“We’re both allowed to be not okay,” Yuuri said, though he wasn’t sure if that made sense. He crawled on the bed beside Viktor, surprising himself. Viktor moved, too, turning himself towards Yuuri. Soon they were forehead to forehead, knee to knee. It felt like the perfect position for the conversation at hand.

“And, yeah,” Yuuri whispered, “I’m okay. I mean, I’m a little upset you didn’t tell me about any of this sooner.”

“That’s understandable,” Viktor murmured back. He had his eyes closed as he spoke, allowing Yuuri to examine his face up close. It surprised Yuuri, how human Viktor looked, when his slitted pupils and fangs weren’t visible. His skin was still a little too cold and ashen, though not as much as usual, since he had recently fed.

Yuuri was so enchanted by his beautiful boyfriend’s face that he startled when Viktor started speaking again.

“I was going to tell you,” Viktor admitted, “Just... not during our first date. I didn’t think everything I was running away from would catch up to me this quickly. And I didn’t want to dump all my baggage onto you right away. It would have ruined the mood. I wanted to seduce you like a fairytale prince, not like a closeted man desperate for a way out of an impossible situation. I’m sorry.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri said, trying not to feel too smug over Viktor’s words. It wasn’t a proper time to flirt, to tell Viktor that he _had_ made him feel like he was living in a fairytale. “That makes sense. Honestly, I don’t know how I would have reacted had you confessed all of this to me straight away.”

They both fell silent for a few minutes. Yuuri was trying to imagine an alternate reality where Viktor had showed up, told him about his father’s expectations and his promise to Yurio, and then asked him out on a date anyway.

“I guess I also feel dumb,” Yuuri added, once he was done contemplating what would never be, “I mean, I knew elemental powers were rare. But I guess I never thought of them as an inherited trait, or how important they could be in establishing a hierarchy. And I knew your father keeps other demons from hurting people. But I thought Mikhail was respected for his wealth and job. Not simply because no one else stands a fighting chance against him. In retrospect, it all seems kind of obvious.”

“Nah,” Viktor said. He opened his eyes, ensnaring Yuuri with his loving gaze. “That’s one of the things I love about you, Yuuri,” he confessed.

Yuuri was so struck by Viktor’s easy use of the L word that he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

“You’re never thinking about all this nobility and pureblood nonsense,” Viktor went on, not reacting to Yuuri’s overreaction, “You’re not stuck in the medieval age of thinking. For you, a person is a person, and people should respect each other. Not because they’re scared of a big, bad vampire with ancient elemental powers punishing them, but just because it’s the right thing to do.”

Yuuri snorted at that. “So... you’re saying I’m naive?”

“No—”

“I’m not that pure-hearted, you know,” Yuuri continued, “I know there are bad demons, demons who think humans are nothing more than uniquely intelligent livestock.”

Viktor laughed, and touched their noses together. Whatever else Yuuri was going to say was erased from his mind.

There was a flicker of emotion in Viktor’s eyes, too quick and too complicated to identify. The space between their faces was heavy with their mingling breath. Yuuri suddenly realized that they were on the threshold of something important.

His body buzzed with anticipation.

“I’m not calling you naive,” Viktor said, “I’m just saying... you trust the system. You trust there are structures in place to keep chaos from erupting. You trust that there are more good demons than there are bad ones. You trust that even if my father loses control of DWROSHA, someone else will take his place, and peace will continue.”

Yuuri wanted to deny it, feeling like Viktor was still calling him out for being too innocent. Yet before he could open his mouth, Viktor’s palm was caressing his cheek.

The slow drag of Viktor’s cool fingers was borderline hypnotic. Yuuri closed his eyes.

“You are just so damn... _trusting,_ Yuuri. But no, no, you’re right, you’re not naive. Or... you are, but you’re wise, too. You are both soft-hearted and thick-skinned. Sentimental yet skeptical. Rational yet reckless. Reckless with your emotions, reckless with your expectations, reckless in your actions. You are somehow both the most organized and the most unpredictable person I know. You are a paradox, Yuuri Katsuki. The best of all paradoxes.”

“Oh...” 

Yuuri wanted to say more, but there was a lump the size of a frog clogging up his throat. He blinked his eyes, and then closed them again, struggling to survive the force of the emotions Viktor’s words stirred up within him.

There were a million things he needed to say in response. Yuuri wanted to gush about Viktor’s compassion, how Viktor’s easy, airy attitude and romantic nature had so often made Yuuri feel as though he was floating, how Viktor could light up the darkest corners of Yuuri’s life, and knew when and how to redirect him, or push him, or do whatever it was that Yuuri needed him to do at any given moment. Even at his cruelest, Viktor was just so sincere and pure in his intentions.

“I love every paradoxal facet of you, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, “I love you, so, so much. And fuck, I’m sorry if it’s too early to say that. But I do. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Yuuri tried to say, and failed. It was mostly just a series of squeaks than anything approximating the English language.

But Viktor understood anyway. His eyes dazzled; his heart-shaped smile blinded with its brilliance.

“We’ll figure something out,” Yuuri added, despite his voice still cutting in and out like a bad radio signal. “Yurio, you, and me, we’ll figure something out together. Your father could be one of the original vampires for all I care. He can’t force you back into that life you hate. I won’t let him.”

“Oh, Yuuri.” It was Viktor’s turn to be awe-struck.

They were utterly ridiculous, the two of them. Yuuri basked in this truth, letting the silliness of their intense, new romance fill his body and mind.

Viktor’s palm continued its gentle stroking across his face, fingers brushing the wisps of his bangs one way, and then the other. Yuuri was sure that he’d be purring, were he a _nekomata_ and not a _bake-danuki._ Since purring wasn’t an option, Yuuri pressed his face into Viktor’s touch. Viktor grew bolder, raking nails through his hair, or outlining the skin around his ear. 

And then, suddenly, Viktor yanked his hand back.

“A-ah, sorry,” Viktor whispered, pink-faced. “I don’t mean to, y’know, pet you.”

“Hmm?” Yuuri blinked slowly.

Viktor smiled shyly. “Your ears,” he said, “I know you used to be kind of self-conscious about them.”

“Huh?” Yuuri struggled to remember when he said something to that extend. Then the memories came back to him. “Oh,” Yuuri said, “Oh, no. This is different. You’re not a stranger, and you’re not talking down to me.” He paused, and then admitted, “I don’t mind you touching my ears or even my tail, if you wanted to. Besides, ear massages feel nice. I bet they feel nice to everyone, even a vampire.”

“Oh?”

Yuuri hesitated, eyes flickering from Viktor’s open, curious expression, then to the pointed ear poking out behind his hair.

Yuuri summoned all of his courage. Then he reached out, and held the fragile cartilage between his fingers. He used his thumb to trace the curved outline to the end, and then back down to the lobe. The grayish skin was cool and smooth as silk, pleasant to the touch.

“Hmm,” Viktor hummed, as he closed his eyes, “You’re right. This is nice.”

—

December 2010  
[ Seven years ago... ]

Viktor’s sixteenth birthday was on a Saturday, but as it also fell on Christmas day, they celebrated it on the 24th instead.

They celebrated it at Yu-topia Inn, to accommodate the somewhat substantial amount of guests.

That year was Viktor’s first time attending boarding school, having started in the fall as a tenth grader. So while he was living in Hatsbury, he and Yuuri didn’t always get a lot of opportunities to see each other. Yuuri was in eighth grade at the time, still a middle schooler, and equally excited and nervous to attend high school the following year. 

As such, Viktor had developed friends outside of Yuuri’s social group. So Viktor invited them to his birthday party, but also encouraged Yuuri to invite Phichit, Yuuko, and Takeshi, too.

Viktor’s family was likewise at the Inn, choosing to enjoy their yearly vacation in Hatsbury during the holidays so that their stay could overlap with Viktor’s birthday.

So it happened that Yu-topia Inn was unusually filled to brim on that particular Friday evening.

Fourteen-year-old Yuuri remembered being especially anxious the entire morning, afraid that he might embarrass himself in front of Viktor’s new friends. The two year age gap between Yuuri and Viktor had seemed so insignificant when they first met, but now seemed like an insurmountable chasm.

Yuuri didn’t want to lose Viktor’s friendship, and his fears were further fueled by his own insecurities. Yuuko and Takeshi were in high school then, too, and had also been spending less time with Yuuri.

Really, Yuuri felt like such an outcast, stuck in that awkward space of not-really-a-child-anymore but not-yet-a-teenager.

Teenagers were the type of people Yuuri saw on high school dramas, confident people who segregated themselves into cliques, who took dates to prom, who played games like ‘spin the bottle’, and who made jokes about sex.

God, what if Viktor’s friends wanted to _talk about sex?_

The thought petrified Yuuri. He was still highly uncomfortable with his newly developed fascination with women’s breasts and men’s butts. He wasn’t ready to confront what these feelings meant about his identity, and much preferred to pretend that he didn’t feel them at all.

He _definitely_ didn’t want to deal with how Viktor, in particular, made him feel. Of course, Yuuri had the smatterings of a crush on his vampire friend for a while now, but before it had felt so uncomplicated: Yuuri got fuzzy, warm feelings in his chest whenever Viktor was around, and preferred his company to other people in a very distinct, undefined way. But now those feelings felt more complicated, less pure and more abstract. Now Yuuri felt compelled to act on these feelings in ways he wasn’t yet comfortable with.

All of these thoughts were incredibly anxiety-inducing, to the point where Yuuri was dreading the arrival of Viktor’s friends.

His own friends arrived first, thankfully, allowing him time to unwind. Viktor was already there, too, having been saying at the Inn since his school’s holiday vacation started. For a while, it brought back memories of Yuuri’s fourteenth birthday, which had been just one month ago, and also which had been far, far better than his thirteenth.

Yuuri, Viktor, Mari, Yurio, Phichit, Yuuko, and Takeshi were in the dining hall, the tables and chairs having been pushed off to the side to allow room for the teens to play. They were in the middle of a game of _Seek the Tanuki_ (a game of their own making, like hide-and-seek, but with Mari and Yuuri always doing the hiding, since, as _bake-danuki,_ they could turn into inanimate objects, making it extra challenging to find them) when Viktor’s friends finally arrived.

The three of them — Christophe, along with a witch named Georgi and a vampire named Cao Bin — entered the dining hall together. It was immediately clear that they all came from affluent families. 

For a vampire like Cao Bin or an incubus like Chris, that was to be expected. They were amongst the most powerful of demon species, ranking high above shapeshifters like the Katsuki’s. But witches could be found in any economic class, so it was Georgi’s liberal adorning of charmed jewelry all over his arms and fingers that gave his wealth away.

Hearing the excitement in the room regarding their arrival, Yuuri immediately felt his stomach sink to his shoes. He changed back from a folded chair into his flesh-and-bone form, and slinked forward to catch a glimpse of them. They were all as handsome as he feared.

“Chris!” Viktor whipped around, waving his arm in wide arcs, “Georgi, Cao Bin! You managed to find your way here, more or less on time! I’m impressed.”

“It’s a miracle we did,” Georgi grouched, “This Inn isn’t on Google Maps. And it’s near impossible to see the road when the entire ground is covered in that disgusting white stuff. We could have been killed! Why on earth anyone would want to live at this altitude is beyond me.” He was shivering as he complained, his shirt clearly too thin for winter. 

(Yuuri would later learn that Georgi didn’t even bring a coat. Apparently Georgi was too strict about his gothic aesthetic to buy a proper winter jacket. Life drastically improved for poor, eccentric Georgi once he grew out of his punk rock phase.)

“I think it’s fun,” Chris chirped. But he didn’t elaborate, his eyes catching hold of Yuuri’s _tanuki_ ears.

Chris lurched forward, rushing to grab Yuuri’s hands. “Oh my _god,_ Viktor,” he gushed, paralyzing Yuuri with his booming enthusiasm, “This must be Yuuri! He’s even cuter than I imagined!”

Georgi peeked over Chris’s shoulder. “What kind of shifter are you supposed to be?” He asked, “A raccoon? A badger, maybe?” His expression was hard to read, and his tone even less so. All that was definitive was that, whatever Georgi was feeling, it was intense.

“I think he’s a _bake-danuki,_ ” said Cao Bin, “A Japanese raccoon-dog.”

“Oooh, and she’s a cat!” Without letting go of Yuuri’s hands, Chris gestured his chin at Yuuko. Her tail flicked side to side at being addressed. “Look at that,” Chris cooed, “Her tail has two points! Just like that psychic purple cat _pokémon!_ ”

“An _espeon,_ ” Viktor offered helpfully.

“She’s a _nekomata_ ,” Cao Bin added, “A demonic cat with a split tail. They’re literal copycats. She could take the form of any of us, if she wanted to.”

Yuuko blushed. “Well,” she corrected, “I’m still learning how to—“

But Viktor’s friends weren’t listening. Chris finally released one of Yuuri’s hands, to run his palm over Yuuri’s hair and ears. “ _Sooooo_ soft,” Chris gasped, “Viktor, he’s so round and fluffy! I can’t even stand it!”

Yuuri’s face burned. He pressed his ears back against his skull, trying to keep them out of Chris’s reach. “H-hey,” he squeaked, but his voice came out too weak.

“Can you turn into your animal form?” Chris asked, eyes sparkling and swallowing Yuuri whole. “I want to see what a — what was it called? I want to see what a Japanese raccoon dog looks like! I bet they’re too cute for words.”

Somehow, even with all the hypothetical scenarios Yuuri fretted over that morning, he hadn’t anticipated this. It was perhaps even worse than some of the nightmares his anxiety-riddled brain had tormented him with, in fact. Overhearing crude jokes or being ignored by Viktor in lieu of his friends were far preferable to Yuuri than this torture— Yuuri was the center of everyone’s attention, being petted and talked over by a stranger, as though he were some sort of... some sort of—

“Stop that!”

Yuuri’s train of thought was derailed by Mari’s sudden shout. 

The girl in question stalked towards Chris, with ears pointed backwards and her tail bristled. She held up a warning fist, and shook it at the incubus.

“You can’t just go up to strangers and start fondling their ears,” Mari said. Her voice was pure ice. “It’s weird, and also it’s _super_ rude. Can’t you see you’re making my brother uncomfortable?”

The hand clutching Yuuri’s finally let go. Otherwise, Chris had gone still as a statue.

“Mari,” Viktor offered, “Chris didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t break his nose. Yet.” Mari spoke so nonchalantly, it took a few seconds for her words to register.

Yuuri held his breath.

Then Chris burst into deep-belly laughter. “Her,” he choked between chuckles, “I like her.”

After that, the air of awkwardness between the two friend groups dissipated. Phichit cheerfully coerced everyone into playing a game of catch-the-flag with him, using a couple of cloth napkins he found in the kitchen. Yuuri never disappeared into the background, and instead found himself the main subject of Viktor’s attention. It was as though Viktor refused to let Yuuri be forgotten. Yuuri’s heart thrilled each time Viktor turned to him, cocked his head, and prompted, “What do you think, Yuuri?”

Though there was one more awkward moment during the party. Yuuri paid little mind to it at first, only half-paying attention when Mikhail gestured over Viktor’s three new friends, one by one, to ask them questions. Perhaps even more strangely, Mikhail called them by their last names.

(“Mr. Popovich,” Mikhail had called out, for example, “Can I speak to you for a second?”)

Yuuri was relieved when Mikhail didn’t also beckon him over for questioning. Hearing Mikhail mispronounce ‘Katsuki’ again would be added insult to injury if Mikhail had decided to grill Yuuri as well.

At the end of the night, after everyone but those staying at Yu-topia Inn had left, Viktor sought Yuuri out.

They were in the far corner of the library, where they had their first conversation. That time they both sat in chairs. The room was otherwise devoid of people. The guests had all gone to bed early, in anticipation for Christmas morning.

“Was it really that bad, Chris petting your head?” Viktor asked slowly and gingerly. When Yuuri merely nodded, Viktor asked, “But why?”

Yuuri chewed over his thoughts before answering. He spoke slowly. “I don’t like being touched without permission in the first place. It feels like an intrusion into my personal space. But it’s even worse when it’s a high-level demon doing the petting. It makes me feel... weak.”

“Oh,” was all Viktor said. He didn’t press the subject any further than that.

Yuuri raked his brain for a new conversation topic. It felt weird to end it there. “I wonder what your father wanted to ask your high school friends about,” he said. It was the first thought to cross his mind. But just as he voiced his question, Yuuri was suddenly burning with curiosity. _Yeah, what had Mikhail been up to?_ Yuuri wondered.

“Oh.” Viktor paused, his nose taking on the most delightful shade of pastel pink (of which Yuuri was momentarily distracted by). Then he smiled sadly. “Well, my father probably wanted to hear about me.”

There was something unsaid beneath Viktor’s initial response. He took in a breath, and then elaborated.

“They work for my father, you know,” Viktor said. “Well, they don’t get paid, but their parents do. Their parents work for my father. He hired them to enroll in my school and befriend me, watch over me. My father even had a couple of his employees go undercover as teachers at the school. That way, I’m never alone.”

Whatever Yuuri expected, it sure wasn’t that. “Your father...?” Yuuri started and then stopped, unsure where he was even going with that sentence.

“He’s super overprotective,” Viktor explained smoothly, “It’s really annoying, but my father hates that I live so far away now. He’s constantly worried I’m going to get hurt or abuse drugs or something. It’s annoying, but he wouldn’t let me go to school until I agreed to it.”

“That does sound annoying,” Yuuri said. It was a huge understatement.

How was it possible for a man to do such a thing? Was Mikhail breaking any laws by doing that? Yuuri wanted to ask those questions and more, but was afraid of the answers.

Viktor startled suddenly. “Oh, please don’t tell anyone else about this,” he whispered, his voice tense. “I know that Chris, Georgi, and Cao Bin all technically work for my father, but they’re still my friends. I don’t want them to feel like I’m their boss or leader or anything. It would make things weird between us.”

Viktor then put his finger to his lips in the adorable _shhh_ gesture. On him, the pose was even cuter. “It can be our little secret, okay?”

“Okay.” The response came automatically. 

Yuuri was struck with the sudden knowledge that he would, in fact, agree to anything Viktor asked of him— especially if it was asked in such a cutesy manner. It scared him a little.

Yuuri stared at Viktor and thought, _I would do anything for you._

Viktor lived in an entirely different world, and yet Yuuri kept falling deeper and deeper in love.

—

April 2017  
[ Present day ]

Yuuri and Viktor were in the midst of trading lazy kisses back and forth when someone knocked on the door.

Assuming it was Yurio, Yuuri pulled himself a respectable distance back from Viktor’s face, and sat up. The knocking at the door persisted, getting louder by the second.

Viktor called out, “Come on in!” And then he sat up, too.

“Surprise!” The door swung open to reveal Phichit. He was grinning like a cat, as though he had caught them doing something scandalous. The expression faded after Phichit got a good look at them, however.

(Yuuri found himself wondering what Phichit had been expecting to see when he opened the door.)

“Hello Phichit,” Viktor said, his shoulders relaxing. Perhaps he was also relieved that the person at the door wasn’t Yurio, coming to yell at them again. “What do you need?”

“Hey lovebirds.” Phichit’s sunny smile came back full-force. “I’m going out for dinner and karaoke tonight, and was thinking you guys might want to tag along. Emil, Mila, and Seung-gil are also coming. We’re planning on dancing all night until our feet go numb. Care to join us?”

“Karaoke?” Viktor asked, puzzled.

It took a second for Yuuri to remember that Crispies, the only karaoke bar in Hatsbury, was a recent addition to the city. For the last couple of years, it had been the main hangout for the employees of Yu-topia Inn to unwind on the weekend. Viktor had never been, and Yuuri had never thought to bring it up.

Now that Phichit mentioned it, Yuuri wanted to take Viktor there. There was only one problem: It wasn’t the weekend yet. It was only Thursday, and they all had early morning shifts the following day.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri began, but his weak protest was drowned out by Phichit’s exuberant explanation:

“Yeah! There’s this super cool karaoke bar downtown called Crispies! They have the best onion rings, and their burgers are pretty good, too. They attract a lot of amazing talent. Oh, and Ketty — you remember our friend Ketty Abelashvili from high school, right? Well, Ketty works there as the pianist, similar to what Yuuri does at the Inn here on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Except she uses a synthesizer, and plays more modern stuff, stuff that’s easy to dance to. It’s _sooo_ much fun, Viktor, you have to come.”

Viktor beamed. “Wow! That does sound like fun.” He turned to Yuuri, putting on his best puppy face. “Do you want to go, Yuuri? I’ve always wanted to get to know the city a little better.”

What a stupid thing to ask. _I would do anything for you,_ Yuuri thought. Still, he had to at least pretend to consider it. He heaved a great sigh. “Okay, fine.”

“Yay!” Viktor leaped up to his feet and held his hand out to Yuuri with a dramatic flourish. “It’s been far too long since the last time we’ve danced together, hasn’t it? The last time we danced — let me remember — it was your senior prom, wasn’t it? Which was nearly two years ago!”

Yuuri’s cheeks and ears burned with the reminder of senior prom. He hoped Phichit didn’t notice and try to ask him about it later.

“Let’s dance together long enough to make up for those two years,” Viktor added, and wiggled his fingers.

Still blushing, Yuuri surrendered his hand to his ridiculous boyfriend. “We can’t stay up too late,” he countered, determined to be the voice of reason, “We have work tomorrow.”

“Then we better start heading out soon,” Phichit said. He was looking at their linked hands as though it was the source of all light and goodness in the world. “Besides, I want to make sure to get one of the booths before they’re all taken.” When Phichit pulled his gaze away, it appeared to take serious effort.

The fact that Phichit was so obviously happy for them brought a smile to Yuuri’s face.

“Okay,” Yuuri said. And then, “Wait. Let me see if Yurio wants to come.”

“I doubt it,” Viktor said sourly, “But you can try.”

—

Yuuri found Yurio in his parent’s office, chatting with his mother. The door was partly open, and Yuuri knocked on it gently, trying his best not to overhear their conversation.

Yurio’s voice always turned uncharacteristically soft when speaking one-on-one with Mama Katsuki, Mari, or Yuuko, so Yuuri always felt like he was intruding when he stumbled onto those situations.

(It honestly made Yuuri a bit sad to think about, though he wasn’t sure why. He tried not to delve into it too deeply, hesitant of overstepping some sort of boundary.)

“Come in,” Mama Katsuki cooed.

Yuuri pulled the door open gingerly and smiled. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said.

Yurio’s serpentine green eyes flickered towards Yuuri, his pupils narrowing into angry thin slits. While Mama Katsuki replied, “No problem,” Yurio’s glower said the exact opposite. “What do you want?” The short-tempered teenager demanded.

“Ah, well.” Yuuri tried to keep his smile steady, determined not to give Yurio the satisfaction of seeming flustered. “Viktor, Phichit, a few others, and I are all headed out to Crispies for dinner. It’s a new addition to the city. They have good food and live music. And I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?”

Yurio bared his fangs in disgust. “I’m a _vampire, katsudon_. I don’t eat human food. And I still have to come up with some sort of excuse as to why I’m staying in this ratty old town instead of returning to my highly important career.”

Yuuri sighed. “A simple ‘no’ would have sufficed,” he said. “We’ll see you later tonight, then.”

“Wait!” Yurio whirled the spinny chair he was sitting in around. “While you’re out, can you pick up some blood somewhere? I went to grab a cup earlier, and you’re completely out. Leave it to my idiot brother to not to replace it sooner.”

Mama Katsuki reached across her small desk to touch the back of Yurio’s hand. “Oh, don’t worry, dear,” she assured him, “We have some of the powder mix in the cabinet over the refrigerator. I can make you a cup if you’re thirsty.” She started to get out of her own seat before Yurio stopped her with a groan.

“Uhg, no thanks.” Yurio’s shoulders scrunched up to his ears. “I hate the taste and texture of the powder stuff. Does anyone around here still sell fresh blood?”

Yu-topia Inn didn’t generally keep fresh blood around unless a vampire guest specifically requested some, since it didn’t stay good for very long. Yuuri was at first surprised that Viktor didn’t pick up any up for himself, but then Viktor admitted to being content with the powder mix. It had been a staple of his diet during high school, he had explained, so it gave him nostalgia. Apparently Yurio would not be as easy to please.

“Yeah, there’s a gorgon who works at the local butcher shop,” Yuuri answered, “I can stop by on the way home and pick some up. Do you have a preference as to what kind?” 

“Pork, or if they don’t have that, beef will also work,” Yurio said. And then, after Mama Katsuki patted his hand, Yurio sheepishly muttered, “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Yuuri tried not to smile at Yurio’s bravado deflating so easily under his mother’s watchful eye.

—

Crispies had opened two years ago, in the spring. It was owned and run by the Crispino family, who were a part of the same werewolf pack as Emil. Crispies was more of a cabin than a proper bar, small and dimly lit. The kitchen was in the basement, the first floor had the bar and dance floor, while the second floor had a landing of tables and chairs, and a balcony in which to view the stage.

Not many humans visited, due to the creakiness of the wood floors (that were honestly only still holding together through magic). That, and the weak anti-human warding spell cast on the place. Only humans with a certain level of affinity for magic could cross the threshold, though not all who did were even aware of their abilities. 

(One such case was Mr. Cialdini. Mr. Cialdini was Yuuri, Phichit, and Ketty’s high school choir teacher. He was completely unaware of the existence of witches, magic, and demons, but at the same time unaffected by the ward. The three friends had at various times debated the pros and cons of informing Mr. Cialdini of his apparent magical gift. At least, they debated whether they would do so, had it not been strictly forbidden by the witch and demon community.)

Walking through the front door to hear the buzzing chatter and whining floorboards was akin to sinking into a warm bath, Yuuri felt.

The youngest of the Crispino’s, twins Sara and Michele were stationed at the bar. With the night still so young, there were only a few other customers, but they shared a collective air of joviality that filled up the gaps.

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Sara leaned her bosom on the bar counter, her furred tail whipping around excitedly behind her. “Welcome back!”

“Hi, Sara,” Yuuri said, trying not to smirk when he felt Viktor’s fingers tighten harder around his. 

Not too long ago, Sara’s father had attempted to arrange a marriage between Sara and Yuuri. Both being shape-shifting demons, they were genetically close enough to produce children together. Yuuri had politely declined. Sara hadn’t held it against him, but her obvious affection for him continued to plague Yuuri’s conscience.

(Seung-gil and Emil had also rejected Mr. Crispino’s offers to marry Sara. The former now avoided Sara’s gaze as though it would turn him to stone, but the latter had been childhood friends of the twins, and never seemed to feel self-conscious about visiting the bar. In fact, Emil almost considered working part-time at Crispies once it opened, but Mrs. Crispino was still furious at him for his brief period of teenage rebellion, and refused to entertain hiring him. The fact that Mickey had been Emil’s accomplice in crime was a close-kept secret that the local young adults shared.)

Emil and Mila walked up to the bar to greet their close friends as Yuuri, Phichit, Seung-gil, and Viktor scoped out the available booths closest to the stage.

Viktor kept on clutching Yuuri’s hand, even up to the point where Yuuri was about to sit down. He glanced at their interlocked fingers and then up at Viktor pointedly. “Can I have my hand back now?” Yuuri teased, unable to help himself from smiling gently. “I want to take off my jacket.”

“Oh, sure.” Viktor pulled his hand back, and tucked some stray strands of hair behind his ear.

“Gosh, I can’t handle how cute you guys are.” That was Phichit, who was already seated and filming them not-so-discreetly behind his cellphone. “You’re, like, hashtag: goals.”

“Don’t post that,” Yuuri deadpanned, too used to his friend’s eccentrics to be surprised at the shameless breach of privacy. He relaxed his shoulders as Viktor helped pull his jacket free from the sweatshirt he was wearing underneath it.

“No promises,” Phichit giggled.

“Don’t worry,” Seung-gil assured Yuuri, “I’ll watch him and ensure he doesn’t post it anywhere.” He glared daggers into the side of Phichit’s head.

Phichit shivered under the heat of Seung-gil’s gaze. “I was just joking, jeez!” He showed his phone to Seung-gil. “See, I’m just re-watching it for my own enjoyment. I’m documenting their love story and I’m going to have a viewing party for it on their wedding night.”

“You absolutely will not.” Yuuri had to force himself not to imagine it. “And, and— it’s way too early to even be thinking about that,” he added, though the stutter make him sound less convincing. Damn it, now he _was_ thinking about it. (It didn’t help that Yuuri already knew what Viktor looked like in a tux, because of that time he modelled for _Groom Style Magazine_. That image would forever be imprinted on the inside of Yuuri’s eyelids.)

Thankfully, Viktor was also used to Phichit, and seemed far more composed. “Yeah,” he agreed, “At least wait until I propose.”

“ _Viktor!!!_ ”

Emil and Mila rejoined their group as Phichit and Viktor burst into laughter. Sara followed behind them, carrying a pad of paper and pencil.

“What did we miss?” Mila asked, nudging Seung-gil closer to Phichit with her hip so she could sit down beside them. “I heard the word ‘propose’ and then a bunch of laughter. Are we making fun of how Viktor and Yuuri are basically already married?” 

“No,” Yuuri said, “We were talking about… literally anything else.”

“Wait, are you guys dating? For real?” Sara gasped, hands flying to her cheeks, smushing the pencil and paper against either side of her face. “Oh my gosh, that is _sooo_ precious. Good for you! It’s about time.”

As she cooed over them, Emil grabbed a chair and sat at the end of the booth.

“It _is_ about time,” Phichit agreed, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

Irritated and flustered from being the center of attention, Yuuri snapped, “Not as long as _I_ have,” which he immediately realized was the wrong thing to say, even if he _did_ say it in a grumpy voice.

“Oh my gosh, _toooo cuuute_!” Sara squealed. 

Phichit gasped dramatically.

Lethally mortified, Yuuri slumped forward and hid his face behind his hands. He felt Viktor’s familiarly cold hand rubbing comforting circles into his back, which helped a little. But still. _I can’t believe I said that,_ Yuuri bemoaned to himself.

—

“And yeah, that’s everything,” Yuri finished, before slumping backwards into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. He was talking to Otabek, through the face-timing feature on his phone.

Otabek did not immediately reply, aside from a thoughtful ‘hmm’.

Otabek was a quiet, sullen demon by nature. In fact, many people mistook the stony-faced incubus for being completely without emotion. Though it was true that Otabek was rarely outwardly expressive, Yuri valued his opinions — when he chose to share them — a lot. (Second only to his grandfather’s, of course.)

And so Yuri waited patiently for Otabek to figure out what to say.

After a few more seconds of silence, Otabek gave another, more decisive hum. And then he spoke. “That’s rough,” he said, “What are you going to tell your dad? I told him you haven’t been feeling well since your dinner at that _Exotic Eats_ place last night, which is technically true, but I don’t know how long I can continue coming up with misleading truths.” He lightly tapped the obedience collar fastened snug around his throat for emphasis. “I’m not really that good at it.”

Yuri snorted. “No, you’re terrible at it. Honestly, I think the only reason you even get away with it is because my dad knows you suck at it, so he never suspects you.” He paused, thinking over Otabek’s question.

Even without wearing a collar himself, it would be difficult for Yuri to lie to his father. For one, Mikhail had installed a tracking app on Yuri’s phone. Additionally, Mikhail had a sixth sense when it came to his sons, and could often tell whenever one of them was hiding something. But really, the main reason was that Yuri didn’t _want_ to lie to his dad. The two had been growing closer the past couple of years, and Yuri didn’t want to jeopardize that.

“I... don’t know,” Yuri admitted.

Otabek nodded in sympathy. “Maybe it’s best to tell him the truth— at least, part of the truth. You can tell him you were worried when you heard Viktor suddenly quit his job, and you want to... I don’t know... help him sort out some personal issues?” Otabek finished his weak suggestion with a shrug.

While not helpful, at least it got Yuri to laugh.

“Oh, yeah right,” Yuri sneered, “He’d never believe that. Viktor and I don’t exactly have a warm, fuzzy sibling relationship.”

“Right,” Otabek said.

That was the one sore spot in Yuri and Otabek’s friendship. Yuri coveted what Otabek had with his younger sisters, and was a bit too obvious about it. The Altin family was almost uncomfortably close-knit, and any mention of that fact immediately stirred up a little frosty tension between the two.

Sensing the conversation was taking a turn for the awkward, Yuri cleared his throat audibly. “Maybe I can spin it to sound more convincing, though,” Yuri relented, “I can say I came here to knock some sense into—“

Yuri’s phone beeped, and a notification for a next text message flashed across the top of his screen. The message read:

_**From Dad:**  
Call me at your earliest convenience._

The brevity and stiff formality of the message got Yuri’s heart racing.

“Into... Viktor?” Otabek offered.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit!” Yuri took a couple of deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. “Speak of the devil. My dad just texted me. ‘Call me at your earliest convenience.’ That’s dad-speak for ‘call me immediately at this moment or else.’ Fuck, do you think he knows I left the city? Okay, okay, sorry, I need to take this.”

“Okay,” Otabek said, sounding calm enough for the both of them. It soothed Yuri’s nerves a bit to hear him. “Talk to you later, then?”

Yuri nodded. He was busy rearranging his shirt so it didn’t look quite as wrinkled and lopsided. “Yeah, I’ll call you before I go to bed. Oh, and thank you for covering my cases while I’m gone. I swear I’m make it up to you when I get back. That is, if my dad doesn’t disown me first. Wish me luck.”

“Good lu—“

That was as far as Otabek got before Yuri, in his hurry, hit _end call_ a little too quickly.

Before Yuri could work up the nerve to call Mikhail, however, his phone began to ring. Yuri had apparently taken too long, so Mikhail was calling him.

Yuri accepted the call before he could second-guess himself, not realizing, in the process, that it was a face-call.

So he was startled when his dad’s face suddenly took up the screen.

“Yuri,” Mikhail greeted him coldly, “I heard you weren’t feeling well, so I sent your mother over to your apartment with some soup, and lo and behold, you weren’t there. So I checked the tracker app, only to find out that you’re in _Hatsbury_. Care to explain?”

“Uh,” Yuri said, already sweating bullets.

Mikhail raised a single slim brow. He had not gotten any less intimidating over the years, not even to the people who saw him on a regular basis. Though, like all vampires over the age of thirty, he had long ago stopped aging at the same rate as humans, and soon he would stop aging altogether. From the shallow creases around his deep-set eyes to the tight-pressed scowl ever-permanent on his lips, everything about him made him seem hostile and unkind.

In fact, some would even argue that Mikhail looked meaner than ever since he trimmed his hair short to keep up the appearance of a modern-day business man. Before, the long locks framed and softened out the sharp features of his face. Now, Mikhail looked like the type of man who would run an elaborate drug operation from a distance, not wanting to soil himself with the dirty work, but also willing to shoot a man in the back without regret, should the need arise.

In truth, Mikhail hated guns. It was a waste of perfectly good blood to let it all drain out on the floor, he had joked once when he was first introducing his sons to _The Godfather_ for the first time.

Yuri hoped to be as terrifying as his dad someday.

“I’m so sorry,” Yuri began.

But he didn’t get to finish his apology. Mikhail’s features softened, and he gave a faint smirk, the closest he ever got to a smile.

“Oh, don’t start that. I know what you’re doing,” Mikhail teased, “You went to visit Viktor after you heard about that stupid stunt he pulled with his bodyguards.”

That was the first Yuri heard about any stunt with bodyguards, but he kept his mouth firmly shut.

“I was mad at first, of course,” Mikhail continued, “but I understand. You knew I was too busy to visit Viktor myself, and he’s refusing to take my calls, so he probably refused to take yours, too.” Perhaps it was a trick of the florescent light of Mikhail’s office, but there was a brief glimmer in his eyes. “You’re trying to talk him into coming back home, where we can deal with this embarrassing nervous breakdown of his together, as a family.”

Yuri stayed silent, afraid of contradicting the perfect excuse his father was spinning for him.

“I admire that,” Mikhail added, “You took the initiative, and decided to tackle a problem all on your own.” He paused for a beat. “It was reckless, of course,” Mikhail amended, “and you really should have informed me first. But it does confirm my suspicions about you.”

“Yeah?” Yuri ventured gingerly.

“Yes, I always thought you were better suited for a communications role at the company,” Mikhail said, “Policy enforcement is DWROSHA’s main objective, of course, but it also needs people to help it expand. That was my chief role, back before your grandfather retired and I took his place. It allowed me the freedom to not only explore the city, but to venture out to other cities, and convince people that DWROSHA was the future of demon-owned business safety. That was how I gained access to the most elite of demon society. That was how I met Klara, and later your mother. My father entrusted the task of communications director to me, because he knew I could make the necessary connections, and woo the most valuable allies into our court. And lately, I have been thinking of eventually entrusting that position to you.”

This was not how Yuri had expected the conversation to go. His head was reeling from a dizzying cocktail of relief and confusion. It was a minute before he could collect himself and realize he should probably say something.

“Wow,” was the first thing that popped out of Yuri’s mouth.

“I know, I know, it’s a lot to take in.” Mikhail’s sneer seemed a little less dismissive than usual. Some may have wagered that it was vaguely amused, even wistful. “I’ll give you time to think it over.”

“Thank you,” Yuri said, and he meant it.

“Now.” Mikhail’s tone seemed to drop thirty degrees in temperature with that single word. “Tell me what you’re planning on doing about Viktor.”


End file.
